Khaos Brigade's Demon Hound
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Vali wasn't the one to "save" the ORC from Kokabiel. Khaos Brigade is much more of a threat with the descendant and Sacred Gear user of one of the strongest demons on their side. He is known as Hound and he will make sure that every mission is completed. And he will avenge his ancestor's betrayal. (Rated M for obvious reasons)(OCxHarem)(Strong OC (not OP))(Crossovers everywhere)
1. Hound

**Hey everyone. Back with something else. Now, before I receive the questions about my other story ( _Apocalyptic Brothers)_ it was immediately discontinued. It was a test for something new but didn't sit well with a few and grew a lot of confusion. So, it will be a side project until a later date.**

 **Hopefully this can ease a lot of your thirsts for a similar yet much different story. So enjoy.**

 _Kuoh Academy - Main Courtyard_

Kokabiel finally had enough of the annoyance that stood before him.

He was a young looking man with black hair and pointy ears. He had red sclera with black pupils and extremely pale skin. Five pairs of black wings sat on his back, spread out for all to see, showing off his high level on the power tier of the Three Factions. He wore a black robe with detailed accessories, such as gems and trinkets, that only proved to pointlessly show off his love of shiny items.

He stood before the the last obstacle in his path, still grinning despite the annoying actions of the people in front of him. But how could he help it. He hadn't felt this giddy since the Great War and soon enough, he'd be able to get that adrenaline once more and satiate his bloodlust that had been building up for centuries.

Of course, that idiot boy known as the Red Dragon Emperor was the only one standing in his way. Being one of the few who actually touched him, and the fact that he was still **[Boosting]** , Kokabiel needed to rid himself of the peasant before he ruined his good mood any more.

Then there was also the knight and exorcist of the Church who were butting in as well. The first was able to cut the fallen angel due to his carelessness and the latter would somehow block his attacks with the holy sword **Durandal.**

All around, they were a group of complete annoyances and they were really starting to get under his skin. Especially the **Boosted Gear** wielding brat. It was, however, his mistake for giving the group the chance. Ah well, it was fun until just a few moments ago. The fallen angel leader would be sure to rectify that immediately.

Of course, the fallen angel's thoughts were suddenly halted by the biggest annoyance of the group.

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town, my comrades, Buchou, and Asia... Just for your selfish motives! I'm going to become a Harem King and if that means I have to stop you, I will!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone just looked at him, some in disappointment, others in pity. He was just so hopeless sometimes.

Kokabiel, however, couldn't help but find the boy amusing now. He was just like any other teenage virgin boy. And that also meant he could be swayed like one too.

"Kukuku. Harem King ? Is that what the Sekiryuutei truly desires?" He asked with a grin. Instead of killing the boy, why not bring him to his side. He could train him and make him his right hand man, then he would be unbeatable with the boys ability to boost his power whenever he needed it. "Why not come with me? You can become a Harem King right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want."

 _"!?"_

Issei froze there on the spot his mind running ragged at the thought of becoming a Harem King in the blink of an eye. However, with the eyes of his master on the back of his skull he quickly schooled his features and turned defiantly to the ten winged angel.

"I-I won't be deceived by sweet words like that!" He shouted back. The rest of the group couldn't help but question his stutter.

"Ise! Wipe your drool! Why are you like that even in a situation like this!?" Rias yelled at him in anger. Honestly, she couldn't believe her Pawn sometimes. It was a life and death situation and he still was such a pervert.

"So-Sorry... It seems like I'm really weak against the word 'harem'..." he replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and fear of his King's wrath.

"If you like girls that much, then I will do a lot of things for you after we return home alive!" Rias suddenly shouted, a deep red blush on her face. Everyone else's eyes widened and they shot to the redheaded heiress who was avoiding all forms of eye contact. Issei was the most affected, seeing as it was directed towards him.

"Are you serious!? Th-Then even sucking!?" He asked in a hushed tone. It was still enough for the group to hear and Rias released a sigh.

"Yes, if you can win against that, then it's a cheap bargain," she replied in a low tone of her own. She hated his perversity but at the same time didn't, leaving her conflicted on how to take the whole situation.

 _ ***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN***_

The jewel on the **Boosted Gear** glowed a bright green that began to envelope the entire field. It was so blinding everyone shielded their eyes. Then the increasing power also came and the group, save Kokabiel, was awestruck at such a boost.

"Hehehe... I can suck them. I can finally suck them!" Issei smirked, feeling such a rush at the thought of his lips on his president's breasts. "Right now, I can even punch God. But God doesn't exist any more, so you'll have to do crow man! Hahahaha!"

The **Boosted Gear** continued to glow brighter and brighter as Issei's power increased. No one could believe it, even Kokabiel was stunned as the brunette's power continued to rise.

" _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ I'm going to beat you down to suck Buchou's nipples, Kokabiel!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Sacred Gear increased the power even more, answering the desires of its possessor. Rias' cheeks continued to darken and everyone could only pity her for her embarrassment. Issei was such a pervert it was a crime.

"...This is the first time I've witnessed the Sekiryuutei release its power just by the mere thought of sucking a woman's nipples... What are you? Who are you?" Kokabiel questioned with narrowed eyes. Even he was starting to become worried for the, now, potential threat that was the Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei puffed his chest out and pointed his gauntlet covered finger at the fallen angel, his smirk still present.

"I'm the [Pawn] of Rias Gremory! Issei Hyoudou! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a **Boosted Gear** and soon-to-be Harem King of the Underworld!"

 _ ***CRRAAASSSSHHHHHH***_

There was the sound of glass breaking and everyone looked up to see the barrier, placed up by the Sitri peerage, broken. The next thing they saw was a figure land in between both sides, separating Issei from Kokabiel, with everyone else behind the brunette.

Silence enveloped the field as both sides looked at the new arrival with caution and curiosity.

The fallen angel was able to recognize the newcomer and his eyes narrowed with anger. The devils all were surprised by the sudden arrival and were currently taking in the figures appearance.

The first thing to note was that it was a tall male, standing at about six-foot two. He had long silver hair, stretching to his shoulders, and shimmered in the night, almost like it glowed. If one looked closely, they could see the wolf ear-like tufts in his hair. His eyes were also a bright emerald green, matching the gem of the Boosted Gear, and they seemed full of life and energy.

The male was dressed in a white hoodie, with black jeans, and black low top shoes, nothing special about his attire. It also didn't give away his affiliation to any faction, if he even had one.

There was a toothy grin on his face and it showed sharp canines on the top and bottom of his mouth. They looked like they could rip through flesh, maybe even bone. Was he some kind of youkai? Or demon?

Kokabiel grit his teeth as he glared at the teenager in front of him with utter hate.

"Hound..." He spat with venom. Of all people, the dog of his leader had to be the one he sent.

The silverette kept his grin, despite the obvious derogatory tone the fallen angel used to announce him. It showed he was already in the angel's head. All he had to do was further infect it to push said angel to attack.

"Kokabiel, I've come to return you to Azazel," Hound stated, his grin lowering to a smirk. He stuffed his hands in his one pocket hoodie and leaned his weight onto one leg. "Otherwise, I'm allowed to kill you, if I want."

The group of devils behind him didn't move or say a word. All of them knew, by the power this newcomer was exerting, he wasn't bluffing. The best they could do was stay out of the way and hope this guy wasn't coming for them as well. If he had Kokabiel on edge, there was no telling how strong he truly was.

The Cadre fallen angel growled as he stared back into the eyes of Hound. Those emerald orbs were relaxed and he didn't seem to take the ten winged angel seriously at all.

The more Kokabiel stared, the more infuriated he became. The smug look on the teen's face just irked him to no end and he wanted to bash his face in with each passing second. He just hated that no good, suck up to no end.

Finally, the fallen angel created a light spear and charged Hound. The silverette watched as the angel flew towards him but didn't move from his spot. He slipped his right arm from his pocket and awaited the fallen angel.

Slowly, he could see the spear grow closer and closer, aimed straight for his heart. The amount of holy magic surrounding the spear was amazing for it to only have been summoned a few seconds ago.

Five inches.

Four inches.

Three...

Two...

One...

Then, at the last second...

" _ **Lariat!**_ "

 _"GAAAHHHH!"_

The group of devils were in complete shock and their mouths fell open to show it. None of them even saw the teen attack.

One second, he was about to be impaled by a spear of light. Then, the next, he not only dodged the attack but he countered it with a move that was based off pure strength. And with the way Kokabiel went flying, it showed how much raw power Hound possessed.

"Senjutsu..." Koneko muttered, the fear seen in her eyes. Issei and Xenovia looked at her in confusion, lost to the word that she used to describe the silverette's attack. Everyone else looked on at Hound, fearful and very cautious, knowing of the word and the capabilities it granted the user.

Hound completely ignored the groups disbelieving and gobsmacked expressions in favor of retrieving the angel's body. When he reached it, he saw that the Cadre was barely breathing. It was obvious he had multiple broken bones and his organs were ruptured but the leader was alive.

He hefted the body onto his shoulder and turned back to the group who was still staring. He merely flicked the hair from his face and turned away without so much as a second glance.

"My apologies for the trouble he's caused all of you. He was acting against the Grigori and thus has become a rogue," he said before shifting the body, receiving a heavy and pain-filled grunt in return.

"Wait! Who are you?" Rias asked, stepping forward toward the figure. It was obvious that she didn't like this new guy in her territory and she wouldn't let his power scare her.

Hound looked back again, this time with narrowed eyes baring into the redhead's. "I'll have to answer your question the next time we meet. For now, I am simply Hound. Until then, sister of the Devil King."

He was about to take off once more but, just before he did, he remembered his promise to a certain someone. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure his eyes met the boy of his friend's request.

"Issei Hyoudou," he called, causing the brunette to tense. The others became hostile from the way Hound looked at him, stepping closer to the Sekiryuutei if they needed to defend him. "The Hakuryuukou is expecting you very soon. The next time we meet, she will be at my side, and, from what I've seen, she won't be happy." And with that, the silverette took off in a burst of speed not even Kiba could follow.

...

...

...

What was there to say? The devils were stunned into silence, still trying to wrap their heads around the events that had transpired. Too many elements had come into play, each member only able to grasp a certain few. The Hound had saved their life and warned them of his imminent return. The chances of a war were stopped, or possibly postponed if Kokabiel only jumped the gun early. Either way, the group was somehow saved and could expect to see tomorrow.

One thing, out of the entire situation was clear to everyone and the looks on their faces proved it. Something was coming and whatever it was would create a big impact on the Three Great Factions.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Cocytus - Lowest Level of Hell_

"No! No! This can't happen, not when I was so close!"

"You purposely went against my orders and almost started a war that has long since passed. I'll be sure you never get that chance again, Kokabiel."

"You old fool! Azazel, I will kill you for making this-"

Azazel looked down at Kokabiel with narrowed eyes and a serious expression very rare for the Governor-General. The ten winged fallen angel was now frozen in the deepest depths of Hell, no longer able to move, breathe, or disobey. With his sealing, the Grigori rectified what was wronged, somewhat, but still had a lot of ground to cover with the way news was spreading.

It meant more work for the leader, which was something he really wanted to avoid. Oh well, he had to pay for his ignorance one way or another.

The older male turned around to see two of his most powerful warriors awaiting his orders. Both looked bored and were hoping that the Seraph released them earlier so they could begin their training.

The first was Hound, who was playing with a toothpick in his mouth. The second was a young teenage girl, around Hound's age. She had short dark grey hair and light blue eyes, almost like ice. She had a slim figure with amazing curves and large breasts, possibly reaching Xenovia's size. With that, she had wide hips, a plump yet firm posterior, flat stomach, and long slender legs. All in all, she had the perfect body of a sexy female and powerful warrior.

She was dressed in a dark green v-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket. With it, there was burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over the left leg and black leather chaps with three bands encircling her right calf. Then, to top it off, she also wore black shoes with black buckles.

"Vali, Raul, you two are dismissed for the day," Azazel said, changing to his carefree personality that he was known for. Both teens only shook their heads, still disbelieving at how fast the Grigori leader could go from serious to happy-go-lucky two seconds later.

However, they were dismissed and weren't going to stay longer than they had to. So, within seconds, they were gone, leaving the fallen angel to his own agenda.

It was also at that time that a magic circle appeared by the Seraph's ear. Knowing exactly who it was, by the type of magic used, he wasn't exactly ecstatic to receive the call so soon. And it only got worse when another one appeared at his opposite ear, the complete opposite type of magic alerting him of the person on that line. "Well aren't I the popular one today," the middle aged man responded before chuckling softly, sadness hinted just slightly underneath. "Fuck me..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Grigori Headquarters - Residential District_

"So he's that weak?" Vali asked.

Currently, she and Hound, or Raul as Azazel called him, were walking down one of the halls in the Grigori headquarters. The latter was retelling the events of Kokabiel's capture and what he witnessed before he decided to intervene.

"Yes, I'd say he's ranked in the quadruple digits. Hell, maybe even worse if I take away all the boosts he had at the time," Raul replied with disappointment on his face. Vali soon mimicked it and placed a hand to her chin, entering her own thought bubble.

"How am I suppose to call him my rival if he's not even strong enough to beat Kokabiel..." She complained, now switching to fold her arms. Hound saw this and couldn't help but try and lighten her soir mood.

Such a bad idea...

"Why not try threatening his partners breasts?" Raul offered jokingly. The female silverette looked at him, a searching look on his face. She didn't understand the concept of sarcasm well and seeing that her friend rarely smiled outside of battle, she had to question if he was serious or not.

"His partners...breasts?" She asked, trying to find any clarification from the boy.

"He gained a large amount of power after he was offered to suck his master's tit. If that says anything, he obviously gets stronger when a woman's breasts are involved," the male silverette replied, still with his monotone mask. He never expected the Hakuryuukou to take him seriously, having faith that she'd spot his sarcastic tone, but that was the exact thing that happened.

"I see..." Vali muttered as she took the words directly to heart _. 'Defeat the breast and defeat the Sekiryuutei. Hmm..._ ' She thought deeply, nodding her head as she continued to think to herself.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Outside School Gates_

A few days passed since the Kokabiel incident, as well as the warning from Hound, and a lot had happened within the short amount of time of three days. Issei had to repeatedly ask himself if he was ever going to get some peace again but that question was always answered with someone or something happening that would impact him one way or another.

The first thing was the newest member of Rias' peerage, Xenovia. While a little blunt and confusing, she was strong and having someone like her on the devil's side would ease him a little more. So, while abrupt and sudden, he knew it was for the greater good that she was reincarnated.

At least...that was what he though until the pool incident.

The club had to clean up the pool to thank the Student Council for helping during the event. There, Issei almost met his second death, this time nearly at the hands of his own King and senpai.

For some reason, Akeno and Rias began to fight over him and began to chuck powerful spells at each other, nearly hitting Issei in the process. Luckily, he was more agile and could get away faster than he use to.

Things couldn't have gotten any worse after Death almost nabbed him...until Xenovia abducted him and asked him to impregnate her. And then to push it further, the entire gang found them and Xenovia decided to shove him under the bus.

The brunette knew she didn't mean it but the punishment afterwards was still brutal. It was lucky that Sirzechs saved him mid way through Rias' scolding.

He told the entire group of a meeting that could change the supernatural world and how he needed their attendance for a few reasons.

He also questioned, and inspired, Issei on the potential for the Boosted Gear, which, in the end, enticed the brunette to stay up all night and think over the Maou's thoughts.

So, now, Issei was making his way to the school. Surprisingly, he was alone which hadn't been the case for quite some time seeing as he was now surrounded by friends and family, known as the Occult Research Club.

 _'Man, to think, it's been so long since then...'_ He reminisced with a soft smile.

Suddenly, his left arm lit up with pain, as if it was on fire. He clutched it instinctively but it didn't help alleviate any of the pain. He had to wonder what caused such a sensation as the burning was becoming unbearable the closer he grew to school.

Looking up, he saw two people who made him stop dead in his tracks. The first one was one he didn't expect to see so soon but the emerald eyes and shiny silver hair were a dead giveaway that his vision wasn't tricking him.

The Hound was across the bridge at the school's gate. He sat on top of the wall, basking in the shade of the tree that was just above his head.

With this observation, and Issei's memory of a few days ago during the Kokabiel fight, the brunette was able to deduce that the other person was his rival, the Vanishing Dragon.

The boy couldn't help but stare at the sexy silverette with a lecherous grin, seeing her smoking hot body, but one surge of pain from his arm erased the dirty thoughts running through his head completely. He clutched it close to his chest, feeling the pulse of the red dragon that was residing inside. He could feel it's desire and want to face it's eternal rival.

The duo turned and noticed the brunette struggling. Not wanting to waste time, the silverettes moved from their spot and began to step towards the Sekiryuutei. They stopped on the opposite side of the bridge, taking in the sight of the struggling boy. They didn't want to cause him harm but it seemed the closer Vali got, the more pain he would be in.

"This is the second time we've met here, Red Dragon Emperor," Raul stated with folded arms. He had a slight smirk on his face and, to Vali, it was weird seeing the expression. Normally, he was a bland kind of guy and never showed his emotions to anyone but her. But now, she could feel his excitement radiating off him like a heater. Was he excited to see her rival again?

Pushing the thought aside, she turned to her destined opponent and placed a hand to her hip before clenching her other one into a fist. "Sekiryuutei, I am the Hakuryuukou, your rival. But you can call me the Vanishing Dragon," she greeted, a smirk present on her face. Despite being weak, it was still exciting to meet the one who was destined to give her the fight of her life. She could only wonder how strong he would become and what he would do to achieve strength that would one day rival hers.

Issei, however, was freaking out inside his head. He was truly afraid of the two silver haired teens standing in front of him. They were both stronger than Kokabiel, he knew that, and the way they were grinning was creeping the fuck out of him. He questioned if he would be their next target.

 _ ***Chnk* *Shnnn***_

The sound of swords being drawn alerted Issei of his much needed backup. Kiba held his sword to Raul's throat while Xenovia did the same to Vali. The brunette was relieved that help arrived but neither silver haired teen cared nor flinched from the sharp metal at their necks. In fact, the build up that they felt coming was only getting them riled up.

"Is that really something you want to do?" The Hound asked, his smirk unchanged.

"You two should know you can't defeat either one of us. Especially since all of you couldn't defeat Kokabiel," Vali warned, still grinning unlike her partner.

Neither knight moved and it made Raul mentally note the accuracy of his reports. Those of the Gremory peerage were as stubborn as their master. Speak of the devil. No pun intended.

"Ise!"

The small group looked behind the brunette to see Rias and the rest of the peerage behind him. When they saw the silverettes they became defensive. Seeing Xenovia and Kiba holding swords to their throats only rose their suspicious of the duo's intent.

"You shouldn't leave your servants alone, Gremory. It will get them killed," Raul stated with a hint of warning. The sudden deja vu Rias and Issei felt made them more questionable of the Hound. Rias, however, pushed past the feeling and stood her ground against the silver haired teens.

"You are both allied with the Grigori, are you not? Contact beyond a certain limit-"

"This is a meeting between Heavenly Dragons," Vali interrupted, giving a firm gaze to the heiress. It was obvious Rias didn't like being interrupted but Vali could care less. "Those close to the Welsh and Vanishing Dragon live poor lives. I wonder what will become of you, having reincarnated the weakest Sekiryuutei in history."

There was a flare of demonic energy and the group could tell Rias was upset. She didn't care who or how strong that silver haired bitch was, she would make her regret criticizing her adorable servant.

Vali could see the fire in the redhead's eyes and was more than prepared to fight the sister of the Devil King. Her excitement started to flare as strong as the redhead's at the chance of fighting the "Princess of Ruin".

However, just before she could engage, a new group made themselves present.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Sirzechs asked as he appeared behind his sister. He had a smile on his face but it was obvious he didn't like what he was seeing.

Grayfia was at his side and she glared at the two silverettes with hostility. She obviously didn't trust them with the way her sister-in-law was acting around them. They were causing trouble but with Sirzechs and herself there, they would have no choice but to back down.

Oh, how that was a mistake to think.

"Sirzechs Lucifer," Raul spoke up, his smile from earlier returning. Vali felt his excitement skyrocket and now knew why he was so riled up. The Devil King's presence was what invigorated her best friend, how could she have been so ignorant to that fact? Especially since he had been dreaming of such a moment.

The redheaded male took note of Raul's appearance and power. He had a very...familiar feeling. One that he couldn't place his finger on. "So, I am to assume you're the one who defeated Kokabiel and saved my sister?" He asked with a rare look of seriousness on his face. The Hound's smile widened to the point his canines were on full display.

"So you know of me. That's good," he commented with a nod and closed eyes. Once the opened, the Devil King could have sworn he saw them shine gold but when he focused closely they were back to their emerald grin. "Sorry to break it to you but I was under the strict orders of Azazel. I had no good intentions from saving your sister except to complete my mission."

"Still, you were there when I wasn't. I just want to show my gratitude is all," the redhead replied, not missing a beat, before he bowed.

"Then fight me," Raul stated almost as fast as Sirzechs ended his statement. This made everyone's eyes widened, even Vali's, not expecting the teen to make such a request.

Grayfia quickly grew defensive of her King but the redheaded leader straightened himself with a confused look. "E-Excuse me?"

"I want to fight you. You said you were grateful, I want you to show it by fighting me," Raul answered before setting himself in a fighting stance. It was a simple boxer's stance and yet it didn't look to fit the silverette at all. Almost as if he was mocking him.

The looks of shock, hostility, and wariness crossed everyone's faces as they looked at the Hound. None of them knew how to respond to a request such as that. Grayfia hadn't even moved yet, waiting for the enemy to attack. She was knowledgeable enough to know that if she attacked first, she would be the one in the wrong and she would not cause the faction any more trouble than it was already dealing with.

...

...

...

"Just kidding..." The silverette suddenly stated out of nowhere. He released his stance and his monotone mask returned as all forms of hostility disappeared from his body.

The group paused and looked at the teen who stared back with unreadable eyes. No one moved or said a word as they watched the silverette for a period of time. Where there any signs of deception to lower their guards for the moment?

...

There was nothing. His entire persona was seen nowhere in his body stature or facial expression. It was as if they were imagining him with such a look from a few seconds ago. It was almost as if the very expressions vanished into mist and were replaced by the dull look before them. But he had just threatened a Maou and looked ready to enact on it.

If that was a joke, the boy was obviously a terrible comedian.

"You all seem very tense," he spoke up, catching all of their attention. His eyes then met Sirzechs and they stayed there, a slight glimmer in them. Once again, a familiarity he couldn't place. But...why did it make him so tense of just looking at him?

"You should calm down, Devil King. You wouldn't want to destroy this town and everyone in it by mistake."

Everyone turned to the Maou and were shocked to see that his hand was clenched in a tight fist. Even he didn't know that he was exerting a little of his power and quickly lowered his levels to release the tension he had on everyone.

Sirzechs looked back at Raul, who had his arms folded, and narrowed his eyes at the male silverette. For that boy to have made him unconsciously wary, he must have had some power inside of him to challenge a Super Devil like himself.

"Well, we just came to properly introduce ourselves. We'll be on our way," the Hound said as he and Vali went to leave. They turned to head off, having gotten out everything they wanted to.

"Wait, you still haven't told us your name!" Issei shouted as he took a step in front of everyone. This surprised the group and also made the duo stop.

The guy did say he would tell them his name the next time they met. It didn't fit the current situation but the brunette still wanted to know the one who was as strong as his rival.

Vali turned back while the Hound released a soft chuckle. "I did say I would, didn't I... Since I did promise, you'll be happy to know it's Raul," he answered before continuing on with Vali joining his side. The group of devils watched them go, all of them very wary of the duo and their future plans.

Once they were gone, everyone looked at each other. The confusion and tension was seen on their face after such an encounter. More so, no one could believe that the silver haired boy pushed their King to clench his fist and raise his demonic energy. It was concerning and the group couldn't help the cautiousness they had for the unstable piece that presented himself before them twice this week.

And all they knew of him was his first name and title.

 _Raul, the Grigori's Hound._

 **So you guys made it to the end. Good, very good. Alright, you've got a broad view of things but nothing too big yet.**

 **First things first, I wanna explain a few things. First, Raul isn't human but that'll be explained next chapter AFTER the meeting. Yes, I'll do the full meeting for once. Next, this story won't follow canon heavily like in my other stories. There will be moments but I am trying a different perspective for once. So hopefully you guys like that. Third, I'm a nerd.**

 **Alright, now harem. Issei's harem will be the same for the most part so you guys can really think of some new people, I'd be happy to oblige.**

 **I'll say it once again for those skipping through. NAME CHARACTERS OUTSIDE OF ISSEI'S HAREM THAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN RAUL'S.**

 **Anyways, I have a few BUT THE REST IS UP TO YOU!**

 **Raul: Leone (Akame Ga Kill), Kuroka, and Rossweisse**

 **These are the three I've decided on so far. You guys can go free and decide the rest. I'll PM those I'm interested in and go from there.**

 **Until then, review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz. I'll catch all of you next time. Peace.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. Meeting Pt 1

**Hey everyone. Back with my usual follow up chapter. The first chapters reception was really good and I hope I can continue the hype for you guys. So, here you go.**

 **And for those asking, no Dracula's Descendant hasn't bored me. I simply have this story in because I want it. I'm in no way giving up on a story such as that. So do not fret.**

 _Kuoh Academy - Meeting Room_

It was the day of the meeting and the three factions gathered inside of the high school's meeting room. The factions soldiers stood guard throughout the entire Academy and a barrier was erected to keep anyone from getting in physically and magically.

Inside the building, the groups walked down the halls, heading towards said meeting room. They could feel the tension and some couldn't help but feel nervous. There was a lot riding on the meeting and none of them wanted to slip up and possibly ruin it.

The first to arrive was Sirzechs. He had his fellow Devil King, Serafall Leviathan, at his side, looking as perky and easy going as always. His trusted [Queen], Grayfia, also stood close behind them, a cart of tea and snacks at her side for anyone who may be peckish or parched. She seemed to be elsewhere but all-in-all she was ready for anything.

Rias and her peerage, as well as Sona and her [Queen], Tsubaki, stood at the wall next to the silver haired maid. There was a lack of two of their members but, for the most part, everyone was there who played big roles in the Kokabiel attack.

Next to arrive was Azazel and his two escorts. The fallen angel was dressed in a long burgundy trench coat with black belts around his abdominal, arms, and wrists. He also had grey pants and black shoes, with a necklace just for added flare.

Behind him Vali stood, leaning against the wall without a care in the world. She was as relaxed as can be and decide to take in the few moments of peace.

Next to the silverette was her best friend, Raul. He was at ease, like Vali, and was relaxing just as well. His attire was different from before, now dressed in a black v-neck with white jeans and black shoes. He also had a rosary choker around his neck, something Rias and her group hadn't noticed till today.

The last to arrive was another young looking man. He had long flowing blonde hair with soft green eyes and very gentle features. He wore a red robe with a cross on the front of his alb. He had golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a halo sat above his head. He had the purest of auras in the room and the holy energy radiating from his was warm and bright. Twelve golden wings sat on his back, proving him to be a Seraph, just like Azazel. He was the head of all angels and leader of Heaven, Michael.

Behind him, the exorcist known as Irina Shidou stood, the holy sword Excalibur Mimic strapped to her side.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject?" Sirzechs spoke up, looking at the entire room carefully. Everyone nodded their heads. "Then we may proceed with the conversation."

As the meeting began the leaders bounced around a few topics, keeping in the past and sometimes present. There would be a few light chuckles but the four leaders made sure to keep the atmosphere serious. Although, a few times Azazel would strike at the tension with a slick comment that made everyone look at him in question.

Rias could actually see where Raul and Vali had got there attitude from. To think, the leader of the fallen angels was so...annoying. She could almost feel Kokabiel's pain for wanting to defect.

Eventually, it was time for the reports on the Kokabiel incident. Turning back, Sirzechs faced Rias and Sona.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?" He asked, a soft smile on his face. The Devil King could see the nervousness in the way her hands were shaking but he knew she was strong enough to hold out.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama," she replied with a bold and confident tone.

She made sure to give a full summary of the event, making sure not to miss any key details. As she continued, the leaders each had different reactions upon the matter. Sirzechs and Serafall were scowling at the thought of a leader like Kokabiel attacking people much weaker than him, just to start a war. Michael released a sigh, hearing how corrupted his former brother had become. And Azazel, he was smiling. It wasn't positive in any way, in fact, it was out of embarrassment. It was his fault for letting Kokabiel run free and the one chance he gave him had caused so much panic and trouble that now the Governor-General was there, in that meeting room, dealing with it.

After some time, Rias finally finished and Sona cosigned on the review.

"Thank you ladies," Sirzechs said, smiling once more. "You all may be seated."

"Great job girls! Levi-tan is so proud of you!" Serafall said with a big smile.

"Now then, Azazel, what do you have to say about the reports given by the Gremory and Sitri heirs?" Sirzechs questioned, turning to face the fallen angel. Everyone's eyes soon followed and the entire room had their attention on the black winged Seraph.

With a intrepid smile, Azazel sat back in his seat and folded his arms. "Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as myself, the Governor, and acted independently. His punishment was enforced and he has been eternally frozen in the Cocytus. The explanation for that was written in the material that was forwarded to you. That is all."

Michael was the one to speak up next. "I have read said report and know that you don't want to cause trouble. Am I correct?" Azazel smirked at this and closed his eyes.

"I have no want or need for war. I am a simple collector nowadays and have no desire to fight," the Seraph replied before opening his eyes once more. Sirzechs rose a brow, now fully focusing his attention on the Seraph of the Grigori.

"Enlighten us, Azazel, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but..." The Maou drifted off to which the leader of Heaven quickly picked up on.

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage war on any of us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness. Even that other one behind you makes me cautious," he stated, motioning over to Raul. He had every right to be wary of the boy. The power behind him was something the angel didn't want to deal with anytime soon.

"I only research the Sacred Gears. I'm too interested in the world now to dare try and change it. Or wage war. Do you guys not trust the Grigori at all?" Azazel replied with the shake of his head. He obviously didn't like that the other two factions were so wary of him. "Anyways, let's just get on about peace. That's why we're all here, right?"

The entire room's eyes widened and the fallen angel grinned while resting his head against his fist. Vali and Raul were the only two who weren't surprised that Azazel knew of the other two factions original plan. He may be stupid, and perverted, but the man wasn't ignorant and was a hell of a lot smarter than the people gave him credit for.

"We do admit that Sirzechs, Serafall, and I have discussed the topic," Michael admitted. They had kept close contact with each other on the topic and it had been a touchy subject due to the previous information they had for the Governor-General. Now, however, with his agreement on peace, there was no need to hide it.

"It's a good thing you have. But, it's not our place to completely agree on this. Two important figures in this room have the ability to go against this treaty and it's best we know their answers now." Everyone in the room knew of the two powers and looked towards the figures.

"Yes, well, Hakuryuukou, what do you say?" Michael asked.

"My dream is to fight strong opponents, nothing more," Vali answered with a carefree glance. This made Azazel chuckle and he glanced towards the female silverette from the corner of his eye.

"You can still do that without causing a war, Vali," he replied and received a shrug in response. "And you, Sekiryuutei?" His eyes casted to the other Heavenly Dragon wielder. Issei was instantly nervous, similar to Rias a few moments ago. Whatever he said could make or break this peace talk and he could feel the weight of it on his shoulders.

The boy scratched his cheek as he chuckled awkwardly with a tense smile. "To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow, due to all the this, I feel like a complete idiot. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my kouhais, so even if I am told what I think about the world...how should I say it...I don't have any deep feelings gushing forth." His feelings sounded truthful and he honestly didn't see to care. It was understandable however. He couldn't quite grasp how much he could change the world since he was only human a few months ago. But still, he was a huge factor and could become a massive threat in the future if his power grew out of control. They needed to know the answer now so they could prepare for the worst if it ever came.

"You are one of those who has the power to change multiple worlds, Sekiryuutei. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move," Azazel replied. He was very adamant with achieving peace. His reasons different from others, however but as long as the outcome was the same he would try his best to ease the burden.

"Issei Hyoudou, let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front lines, seeing as you can stand with the leaders before you, in due time. If that happens, you won't be able to have babies with Rias Gremory." This got the brunette's attention. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. The look on his face was like a prophet having a revelation. A very, very perverted one...

"W-What...did you...just...say?" He asked. Azazel's grin widened. Seemed the red dragons weakness was true. Raul was good at digging up dirt if needed. Although, it was pretty obvious with the way he ogled the Gremory heir throughout the entire meeting.

"But, if we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what is left is the most important. Continuation of the species and prosperity. In other words, you may be able to indulge in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's peace, you can indulge in echii acts with Rias Gremory all day, everyday. If there's war, no sexy time. That make it easy for you?" Azazel's grin was a bit too mischievous and Issei was soaking up his words like a sponge. It was like he was witnessing a sage give the wisest words and he ate it all up. The brunette's hand shot up as he stiffened with a serious face.

"I would like to have the peaceful one, please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him with either disgusted or amused looks. Raul merely stared with his usual blank look, no one able to gauge his reaction.

 _'He's at least honest with his opinions...'_ The male silverette thought.

"Issei...you do realize that Buchou's brother is sitting right there?" Kiba whispered in the brunette's ear. Issei froze, fear racing through his heart. Maybe his libido finally had done him in.

Sirzechs only laughed softly with an amused smile on his face. He still had to think of something fast less his pervertedness have him miss out on something more.

"Ano...since I am an idiot, the meaning of most of this meeting is confusing. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong, then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, and also the other members as well. If they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them! Even though I am still quite weak... However, I'll always do what I must. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades." His feelings were pure. Everyone could see that. The power behind his word were very moving and it made everyone smile.

Suddenly, there was a quick shift in the air. No warning, no hesitation. Time had frozen on the dot. The leaders were all unfrozen, including Grayfia, as well as Xenovia, Kiba, Vali, Issei, Rias, Irina, and Raul. But everyone and everything around them had stopped moving completely. The clock that sat on the far wall to the right no longer ticked, proving their point further.

"So, they made their move..." Azazel spoke grimly.

"Who?" Serafall asked. Most of the room, those who were unfrozen, turned to the fallen angel, again. He looked towards the window and sighed.

"...Khaos Brigade." There were shocked gasps, while others simply narrowed their eyes. Raul gained a sadistic grin has he felt a certain someone coming along. One of his targets... This was going to be fun.

"From the looks of things, they used the [Bishop] of little Rias," Azazel analyzed. Rias, Issei, Kiba, and Xenovia were shocked. "Forcing the half-vampire into Balance Breaker, very sneaky. And with every passing minute it'll grow stronger till we're all frozen in time."

"Gasper's that strong!?" Issei asked bewildered.

"Yes, he has power beyond recognition. It's immeasurable which is why his piece is a mutation," Rias answered.

Azazel made his way to the window and looked outside. Everyone followed to see all the forces outside frozen as well.

A large magic circle laid above the school, multitudes of people dressed in black robes floating down into the main courtyard. They all wore hoods, a large eye on the front, and evil grins on their faces.

"How could they have gotten through the barrier?" Kiba asked.

"We were betrayed..." Sirzechs said sadly.

"What?! Betrayed?" Issei repeated.

"Yes, there wouldn't be a way for the group to be able to teleport straight in without someone notifying and sneaking them through. And it has to be someone on the inside," Michael added.

"What's our move then?" Issei asked.

"First, we need to get the little vampire boy back under our control. Problem with that is that those pesky terrorist cut off our teleportation, so getting there won't be easy," Azazel said as he watched the enemies tear through their immobile forces with ease.

"I could just kill the vampire if you want. Blowing up that little school building should be a-"

"No, we don't want to start off on a bad note, Vali," Azazel chastised, looking back at the grinning girl.

"If you have that much time on your hands, why not use it on those magicians out there?" Azazel spoke up. "I'm sure having the Hakuryuukou out there will surely rile up their defences, wouldn't you say?" Vali glanced to Raul who gave her a grin that said he had bigger plans. She knew exactly what they were and unleashed her Sacred Gear. A pair of white wings appeared on both sides of her and she flexed them. It had actually been some time since she went full out in a real battle. It was exciting and she was ready.

"Hope to see you on the battlefield, Raul," she said with a smirk.

"You know I will," the male silverette returned, his grin growing and his canines shining. Once the dragon girl was out the window, everyone turned back to focus on the game plan.

"So, how will we save Gasper?" Issei asked, looking around the room for an answer.

"What about castling?" Rias suggested. This caught everyone's attention.

"What's castling?" Issei asked in return. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kiba.

"Castling is when you trade the Kings position with the Rook piece in one move," he explained. Issei nodded his head. He did remember that Rias had an unused Rook back at the clubhouse. He had to go and save Gasper and Koneko. They were counting on him.

"Rias, I'll send you back," Sirzechs said to which the younger sister nodded.

"I shall go, too!" Issei exclaimed as he stepped forward. The group wasn't surprised and the Devil King nodded his head.

"Issei," Raul called. The brunette turned to see the serious look on the fellow teens face. "Make sure you show them no mercy." There was a fire in the Hound's eyes and the group couldn't help but grow curious as to why. Instead of focusing so heavily on it, the Pawn smiled and nodded his head determinedly.

"Will do!"

"Alright. I'll began the trade then." The Gremory magic circle appeared beneath their feet before shining and quickly fading. Once it did, it revealed a white rook piece, sitting where they once stood. "Good luck."

A few moments of waiting passed as the large scale, one sided battle roared on outside. The screams of hundreds of magicians were heard and the source of blue and white lights were seen flashing.

Suddenly, a new source of magic filled the room. Everyone easily noticed it, due to the power being flared as if it was trying to dominate them, and turned with a sharp glare. From the circle, a young woman stepped out with a wicked grin.

She was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and violet eyes. She wore a dress that was extremely low cut, and had a high slit on it, which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Katerea Leviathan," Sirzechs announced as he turned to the brunette.

"What brings you here?" Serafall asked. The woman laughed heartily before she spun her staff and rose it.

"I'm here to bring the first steps of chaos and destruction into play," she replied as if it was obvious. Her staff lit up, catching the groups immediate attention.

 _ **DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

An explosion destroyed the entire room, smoke and fire now rising. The newcomer fell back to the sky, marveling at her power. She barely used a fraction of her power and yet she had rocked the very foundation under her targets. While it wasn't enough to kill them, they were sure to have been shaken.

When the smoke cleared, it showed everyone inside of a barrier, quickly set up by Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs. Serafall and Grayfia had also taken quick action and covered the kids who were still frozen in time. All around, everyone was safe and unharmed.

"Haha, so the three great powers put up a combined defensive barrier. How beautiful. As well as pathetic," Katerea mocked.

From inside the barrier, everyone could see she easily destroyed a good portion of the school. They moved to the school grounds and released the barrier.

"Why are you doing this, Katerea?" Serafall asked. The brunette growled at the way ebony haired Devil King.

"Serafall," she growled. "You stole my title and now question my motives? A pretty little mouth like yours should be blasted off. I'll be sure to kill you and take my title back," the old Leviathan declared.

"It's safe to assume we're not in a devils coup d'etat?" Azazel asked.

"No, more like a world domination scheme," Michael answered. The terrorist then began to laugh once more with a large grin on her face.

"Michael hit the nail on the head. I will kill all of you here and over throw these corrupted parties. No longer shall devils be mocked as we shall rule Heaven, Hell, and everything in between. We, as the true Maou's shall reform this decaying and destructive realm into how we see fit from this point forward."

"Oh? Is that a promise? Or an empty threat?" A dark, malicious voice said from behind the brunette. Katerea's eyes widened at the killer intent radiating behind her and shot around. She couldn't help her eyes widening in horror as she came face to face with Raul. When had he gotten behind her?

"W-Who the hell...are you?" She questioned with obvious terror. The group was also surprised, having not noticed the silver haired boy's disappearance.

"Who am I is not what you need to be concerned with. Who my ancestor is and why I'm going to kill you is what you should," he replied, his tone lowering with dark malice surrounding it as he looked over the terrorist, his killer intent wrapped around her like a blanket.

The old Leviathan said nothing and her confusion was seen in her fear, not knowing of who the teen spoke of. He then turned to the others, more specifically the Maous, and saw them equally as confused. This made Raul's grin grow wider as his canines were on full display.

"That's fantastic. Then it allows me to tell the story," he said, signs of excitement in his voice. He was sadistically giddy for this moment and wasn't going to hide it. "Azazel, do you mind?"

Everyone shot to the fallen angel who was folding his arms and smirking. "It's your call, not mine kid," he replied nonchalantly. He knew of the boy's past and wasn't going to waste this chance at ridding himself of a pest.

"Well, I'm sure you're all eager to know, so I won't be dramatic and take the time to build things up," he began as he kept a fierce glare on Katerea's frozen form. The very glare wouldn't allow her to move, almost like it was keeping her there in complete fear. As if he was going to make her suffer, terribly. This was a turn of events she didn't expect, at all. "I am a half-demon. To be more specific, I'm half dog demon, half human. Ring any bells?" He questioned out loud. She still didn't respond and the devil leaders below couldn't make any connections. "Oh come now, it's not that hard. What other half-breed like me could have you shaking and fearing for your life? I heard that he made you, Katerea, very afraid to the point you pissed yourself. I'm not there but I'm sure close, aren't I?" He questioned, growing ever more closer to the point their noses almost touched.

...

...

...

It finally clicked.

Sirzechs was the one to realize it and his eyes widened. He couldn't contain his shock and disbelief and it showed with his widened eyes and lowered jaw. He hoped he was wrong but everything was finally adding up. The familiar power, aura, and attitude, it all made sense now. He now knew the one that was the ancestor of Raul.

The Hound kept his eyes on Katerea but could feel as the group below him found the clues adding up. Azazel was the only one still smirking and enjoying everyone else's shell shocked expressions. It seemed Raul's plan was coming to fruition, albeit the addition of Khaos Brigade. But that didn't matter seeing as Vali was making quick work of the forces and Raul had the leader of the invasion in his claws.

The teen stared at the cowering woman with amusement. He wasn't scary like his grandfather use to be, no, that man was on a totally different level. But he would be sure to be as close as possible while he set his plan into motion. Seeing Katerea make no moves to speak, the silverette decided to answer for her.

"I am the great grandson of one of the most powerful demons in history. The only half-breed to have become Demon Lord and free humanity from the reign of a tyrant. My ancestor is the one and only, Inuyasha."

As the name left his lips he couldn't help the utter disbelief he saw on everyone's face. Especially Sirzechs and Katerea's. The way their shock skyrocketed past everyone else's was more than amusing and he couldn't help his growing grin. It was to the point it may split his entire face.

Lifting one hand up, the boy placed his finger under the brunette's chin and lifted her head to face him fully. "Katerea Leviathan, if history serves me correct, you worked alongside my great grandfather as his assistant. A daughter, as he may have saw you." She still didn't reply. "It was also you, along with the other Satan's, Sirzechs, and Ajuka who decided to betray him during the end of the Great War. When you were sure the worst had passed, after the original Maous death along with God's, you killed him when he was unsuspecting and weak from the final battle."

"I-"

"Oh, now you decide to speak?" Raul quickly interrupted. His eyes narrowed but the grin still remained. "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking... You six all feared my old man's power and assumed he would turn on you. He was loyal till the bitter end and fought with you and everyone else, without a single thought of betrayal. Hell, he probably would have worked for all of you as an advisor or assistance. Just to show how proud and thankful he was," the boy stated, sounding very bitter in the end. "But you feared his strength and ganged up on him. Only two leaders were against the calling and refused to take part in it. Serafall, because she's a kind hearted person, and Asmodeus, mainly because he's too lazy. But the rest of you, oh, do I have plans for each and every one of you. Especially your brethren of Khaos Brigade who call themselves the true faction."

The way he said that made everyone shiver. It was as if he changed personalities completely. This sadistic and possibly insane person came from the normally stoic and plain silverette. It was shocking but no one would say otherwise. Not while he was emitting killing intent that made the former Leviathan unable to speak, at all. Even the leaders were lost, words trying to escape but unable to. What could they say? Especially Sirzechs, seeing as the boy had some kind of hatred towards him.

"Each and every last of you six. Boy, do I have great things planned, all to each and every last one of you," he malicious stated. Two silver furred dog ears then popped on the top of his head and his eyes changed to a honey hue, much like his great grandfather's. His nails extended into sharp claws and his teeth grew much sharper. "And, it's unfortunate how you'll be the first."

The teen grabbed a hold onto the brunette's neck with a force that made her gasp in pain. She barely opened her eyes in time to see a fist coming straight for her. It was faster than she could react so she just scrunched up her face and prepared for the worse.

It was like a sledgehammer being swung right at her as she flew into the ground, creating a crater beneath her. Her entire head ached and her face hurt, like her skull had been cracked and split open. She barely had time to question how someone could hit so hard without the use of any magic.

It only got worse when the demon followed behind her and landed a hard double heel kick into her chest, forcing out a large amount of blood and deepening the crater to the point more cracks formed and the ground shook violently.

Raul wasn't one to allow his enemies to breathe and continued his assault. He picked up the Leviathan by her collar, seeing blood drip from her nose and mouth. Winding up a fist, the shift in wind hinted that he was using senjutsu to increase the damage. Katerea quickly surrounded herself in a magical coat of armor, barely able to conjure the spell.

 **"Lariat!"**

In one swift motion, Raul released the terrorist before landing a powerful lariat to her neck.

The sound of bones cracking sounded through the field before she was propelled across the grounds, slamming against the school's very wall. The brunette's eyes were wide and she coughed up blood from the impact. It was then followed by a powerful elbow into her ribcage, forcing more blood out, all the while Raul grinned crazily.

The demon dog leapt back, a dust cloud covering the area for the moment. Being close enough to the brunette, he sensed another power hidden somewhere on her body. Growing curious of it, he sensed for what it could be and his grinned returned to a smirk once he found it.

 _'Seems things will become much more enjoyable soon,'_ he thought as he flexed his claws.

Meanwhile, the leaders were gawking at the power displayed by the Hound. It was impossible to say that everything he did was physical strength and speed but they couldn't detect any magic from him. It was unbelievable. How had they not known of his existence?

Wait...there was one person.

"Azazel, how is this possible!?" Sirzechs asked turning to the Seraph. The fellow leader grinned more and faced the redheaded devil.

"Raul is what you could call 'the imperfect perfect hybrid'," the fallen angel answered. This only confused the group further but the angel was more than obliged to further explain. "The kid has no magic ability whatsoever. Nothing ever happened when he tried to use it."

"Then what about the senjutsu?" Michael asked.

"Senjutsu requires energy manipulation, control, and a calm mind. The kid has the first one as a given, everyone does. Control comes with years of practice, which he's had plenty of. And a calm mind is a gift to the boy. While he seems insane and out of control, he is very much aware of his actions and is simply allowing his frustrations to run free...to a certain extent."

The group looked at him questionably, still unsure of his response. The fallen angel was batshit insane himself, so his words were as good as a fish's. Still, for the boy to have no magical talent and be this strong...

"So...how is he...?

"He was naturally gifted from Inuyasha. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, they are at the point of scary levels. While not as strong as his ancestor, he's very close and will surpass him within the next couple of years," the fallen finished explaining. This made the group more wary of the young man in front of them. He was set to pass his predecessor at such a young age. That meant he could be a great ally, or a possible threat, in the future.

Sirzechs saw that the demon dog was a stronger fighter than the child prodigy, Sairi Bael, despite their equality in age. And if Azazel's words were true, that meant he would also equal him in power someday. That meant two things. Either win him to their side now or kill him and avoid the possibility of betrayal.

Deja vu, huh...

 ** _*PHHHHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW*_**

The sound of the wind shifting brought the groups attention back to the present time. Looking up, they noticed the gate closing and the soldiers unfrozen. It was also at that time that the remaining meeting members started to move as well.

It was obvious now that Rias and Issei had completed their mission and freed Gasper. Now all that was left was defeating the remaining enemy forces and their leader.

 _ ***Shoooooooooooo***_

When they turned back to the devil and demon, none of them noticed the dust cloud had disappeared and Katerea Leviathan was standing once more.

The brunette looked horrible as she shakily stood, looking ready to fall at any moment. Blood was gushing down the side of her head and she clutched her arm feebly, the white tip poking out her forearm proving her bones were broken and it punctured through her skin. Her nose was also broken and the slight bump in her neck showed her collarbone to have also been fractured. To sum it all up, the woman looked close to death from the few attacks the Hound landed.

"Go on, use the snake Ophis gave you," Raul suddenly spoke up. The spectators shot to him, hearing his claim and they immediately thought they misheard him. The grin he had on his face was one that worried them. It was very similar to that of a predator's when they were finishing off their prey. But his had a much more sadistic twist that could make anyone look away if he looked at them. It was too haunting.

Their attention then switched to Katerea who was glaring at him, despite her earlier fear. The look in her eyes showed that Raul's claim was true and she had something up her sleeve. Being close to death, fear for her life was more important than the fear of the boy in front of her. At least for the moment.

Seeing no need to hide it, the devil reached into her dress and pulled out a jar. Inside the container, a black snake with bright purple eyes stared at the group in front of it. Katerea took off the top and lifted it to her lips before swallowing the reptile whole.

The group watched in disgust before awe as her wounds began to rapidly heal and her bones shifted back into place, all the while smoke rose from her form. Every cut, bruise, scrape, and scar was nowhere to be seen and all of her bones looked to have been fixed and strengthened as well.

"Hahaha, so this is the power of a god? It's glorious! I feel I can destroy all of you with ease!" The terrorist now begun to laugh. She no longer felt scared with the power from an unlimited god's source. It was amazing and she couldn't help but unleash it all in a blast of energy. Black and violet surrounded her in a thick cloud, a huge portion of her new power spreading through the field for all to fear. Orange and violet twisted around one another, as if becoming one force of complete destruction.

Finally, she looked towards Raul and saw the boy still grinning. It irritated her that she still mocked her with that look. She would take that smile off his face and replace it with fear, far worse than what he did to her. Everyone at the meeting would fear her by the end of the night.

"Here I come, descendant of Inuyasha! Die, just like he did!" She shouted as she charged him with a magical orange and black fist. She will defeat him and make him suffer a far worse death than his ancestor. All in the name of her fellow brethren who helped kill him and the Old Maou Faction.

The terrorist devil was on top of the demon dog within seconds. Their eyes locked and Katerea couldn't help the look of surprise in his eyes. He underestimated her and was now going to pay the ultimate price. Soon it would be filled with fear once he tasted the power of the Ouroboros Dragon.

 _ ***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN***_

Dust and debri flew everywhere as the attack released a large amount of power. Orange and violet energy crackled from the impact danced around the area of effect. The group was forced to create a barrier as large whisps of wind covered the area, a few trees falling from a large cut into their thick trunks.

"To have gained this much strength from the snake of the Ouroboros Dragon..." Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes. The devil only became more wary of the group Khaos Brigade. If Katerea had access to such power, what would that say for the rest of the organization. And since their numbers were unknown, that made the group a much larger threat.

"Phew, that was some power," Azazel stated from the Devil King's left. Sirzechs shook from his train of thought and shot to the fallen angel. The man was grinning and shrugged nonchalantly. Did he not see his soldier take a direct hit from the Leviathan? It would be a miracle if the boy was alive and yet the angel seemed so casual about it.

"Raul, take off your rosary!" Azazel shouted into the dust cloud.

Silence...

...

...

...

 **"Way ahead of you..."** A response came back. It was so dark and haunting that the group tensed from the sheer tone. It was as if the very cold of the voice was real.

The wind picked up and blew away the remaining dust cloud in one swoop.

 **"It's been a while since I've entered this form."**

Everyone was shocked at the sight before them. Raul was standing with his rosary in his left hand and Katerea's fist in his right. Steam was emitting from his palm but there was no other signs of the brunette's original attack. The silverette may have been pushed back from the force but there was no true indication of it.

The devils and angels couldn't understand what happened, the confusion written on their face. Then, they saw it. His sclera was now red and his fangs had grown and sharpened to the point they could pierce the body with ease. His clothes were ripped in several places but there were no signs of injury anywhere. He had changed forms and his power had greatly increased.

Katerea, herself, was shocked, confused, and afraid. Very afraid. The boy had stopped her attack without gaining so much as a scratch. How!?

Raul stared at her, his eyes piercing through hers, as if staring into her soul. **"I commend you for pushing me this far, Katerea Leviathan. But I told you, your death is a must in the steps to achieve my vengeance. How about we take this somewhere more...private?"**

 _ ***FSSSSSHHHHHHHH***_

At the teen's final word, the duo disappeared into thin air,as if they were steam. The group could only look at where the devil and demon once stood in confusion. The mystery, now surrounding the silver haired dog demon, had grown severly and the group wanted answers surrounding his very existence.

"Azazel, what just happened!?" Sirzechs asked the Governor-General.

"It's simple really, Raul-"

 ** _*GOOOONNNNNNNN*_**

Before the Seraph could explain, a blast of energy hit him from behind, sending the man into his own personal crater. It wasn't till a few moments later that he lifted himself out and turned to his assailant.

"Now, now, Vali. That wasn't very nice," he said playfully.

Flying above the group, the armor clad Hakuryuukou looked down, a hidden grin on her face. She folded her arms. "Sorry Azazel, I just got a little bored..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Unknown Location_

Katerea opened her eyes to see darkness. When she tried to move she discovered her hands were tied behind what felt like a wooden pole. She tried her feet and received similar results which confused and scared her.

 **"Ah, you're awake,"** the familiar voice that was Raul said. Light filled her vision at the feeling of something being pulled off her face. She assumed she was blindfolded.

After a moment of adjusting, Katerea looked around to see herself in a place of bright white. There was nothing there, no indication of up, down, close, far, or anything in-between. She couldn't even see what she was tied to. The only thing with her, that she could see, was the Hound in front of her.

"Where am I...?" She growled with anger. She was scared but wasn't going to show anymore fear to the teen. She hated him to her very core and wouldn't allow him anymore satisfaction.

Raul grinned as he walked around the woman. **"That does not matter, little Leviathan. Just know, it's the place you'll die,"** he replied sadistically.

The brunette's fear and anxiety took a sudden rise from the look and it quickly broke down her last mask of bravery. His sudden flare of killing intent had easily shattered her last attempt at courage like glass. Seeing her fear, Raul's grin grew and he reached forward, gripping her cheeks with a tight vice. She winced from the sharp pain of his nails digging into her skin and tried to jerk away but to no avail.

 **"Don't worry. It'll hurt so much that your nerves will give out halfway through. But, I'll just heal them and start anew."**

"No, please no..." Katerea pleaded. She had no other options and he had pushed her so quickly to this. She would beg and plead for her life. At this point, it was all she had. The fear that encased her was so sudden and the man in front of her stared at her with that same sickening grin.

 **"None of that now, Leviathan. I'd much rather hear you scream."**

"N-No... No..."

 **"Let's begin, shall we?"**

 **Alright, so I've obviously had to end it here. I wanted to do the entire meeting but I feel it would get too big with what I have planned. So I've split it into two parts. Ah well, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. College and stuff, ya know?**

 **Anywho, on to harems. I had a good selection so hopefully I can satiate everyone with this final outcome.**

 _ **Raul: Leone (Akame Ga Kill), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Vali, Serafall, Mira (Fairy Tail), Sairi Bael (Female Sairaorg), Mizore (Rosario Vampire)**_

 **Maybe one spot left. Who knows. Options would be Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill, Kuesu from Omamori Himari, Juvia from Fairy Tail, and Emilia from Re: Zero.**

 **Welp, with those decided, hope you guys enjoyed. The fun and drama really starts next chapter. See you all then. Peace.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	3. Meeting Pt 2

**This chapter is filler. Simple fill in the blanks since guidelines prohibited me from showing what I wanted to show with Katerea. I will make that a separate chapter if you guys want but for now, enjoy this blah that is cannon. At least, after this, I'll be able to truly explore Raul and show him off for you guys.**

 **Nothing more but hope you guys enjoy. Even though you've read this kind of thing a thousand times over.**

 _Kuoh Academy - Courtyard_

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, you'll devote yourself to a solemn destiny. After all, your parents will live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life, right?"

Issei's eyes widened as he heard the claim of his so-called rival. Was this really how much of a battle maniac she was? That she would kill someone's parents just to get a good fight?

The brunette couldn't express what he was truly feeling. From the depths of his heart, something was starting to brew but he just couldn't quite describe it. It was...a feeling of a degree he had never felt. More towards hate.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard..." He stated quietly with rage sourcing his tone.

He then understood what was powering him. The emotion he felt. The feeling he desired. For the first time, Issei knew what killing intent was.

"...Just as you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. My mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point and that alone makes them the best parents."

His parents had nothing to do with her. So why should she even dare bring up his innocent family when they have no involvement with anyone? Especially someone like her!? "Kill my father and mother? Why should they have to be mixed up in the situation of someone like you and be killed? As if I know anything about things like valuable or destiny!"

Vali Lucifer, the one girl Issei would hate and promise to kill. The only girl Issei loathed and wanted to beat into a pulp.

"As if I'll let you do it," he stated, pointing his armored finger right at the silverette who was waiting patiently in the sky. "I'll be damned if I let my parents be killed by the likes of you!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!** _ **]**_

The **Boosted Gear** released a loud roar as the gem lit up in a bright green, radiating throughout the entire courtyard. The onlookers were forced to shield their eyes as the light continued to grow brighter and expand to cover the entire field.

 _ ***Flash***_

Once it faded, it revealed Issei, dawned in his Scale Mail. He looked in awe before noticing the countdown timer on his gauntlet jewel. With a little over fourteen minutes, he had little time to work with. Pushing it aside, he turned to face Vali.

"Look, Albion, Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is… Hahahaha, this is going to be fun." The silverette prepared herself for the battle she's long awaited. While Issei wasn't at his strongest, a little more pushing and he would soar with his power.

 _ **[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the dragon's power.]**_ Albion informed. He too was amused by the sudden growth of his rivals power. Being connected to his partner's emotions, the excitement she felt was what he felt and he couldn't wait to feel the excitement of battling his eternal rival once more.

Vali heard her partner's words and it intrigued her. The smirk on her face grew now that she had more fuel to add to the fire once the fight commenced. She wanted him stronger, much stronger.

"I see. So his greater affinity with his dragon is also explained."

Issei could see Vali was trying to enrage him even further. He had to do something quick before she made any more threads that could endanger the lives of those he protects.

"However, you still aren't clever, Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That alone is a sin. You're still too weak," the Hakuryuukou informed. The brunette just looked back with a confused expression.

"... I'm gonna kill you now..." He then took off with a burst from his boosters, shooting straight towards the armor cladded female devil.

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!" She shouted as her grin grew wide and crazed.

Issei moved for a simple tackle, putting more speed on to hit her harder. Vali chuckled before easily avoiding the attack and chopping the back of Issei's neck, sending him towards the ground.

The brunette quickly regained his balance mid-air and shot up to Vali once more, only hitting the air as she dodged once more.

 **[Ascalon!]** Ddraig's voice resounded as the dragon-slayer sword, Michael gave him, summoned out from his gauntlet.

The silverette looked at the blade in curiosity and amusement. Issei swung and struck but to no avail, Vali dodging and sliding past each and every swing.

 _ **[Vali, that sword carries dragon-slaying powers. If it hits just once, you wont be able to recover so easily.]**_ Albion warned with tension from the close swings the female devil allowed.

"Is that so, Albion," the Hakuryuukou questioned, still smirking. "There's still no meaning if it doesn't hit me."

Issei mentally cursed, seeing that no matter how hard he tried, Vali was still toying with him. He truly wished he learned something from Kiba but he didn't have much time to before the meeting. Dammit, if only he had more time. He promised himself to train more.

Wait, in this state he could boost. He did temporarily have the powers of the Boosted Gear in this form, unlike when he faced Riser.

 **[However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina, depending on how much you use it.]** Ddraig spoke up, catching his partners attention. **[Remember, this is a temporary Balance Breaker state that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]**

Issei took the words into account and growled. It was all because he was so weak. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did he have to be so weak!? He knew his perversion blocked that sometimes but it wasn't his fault. Why couldn't he be just a bit stronger? Just enough to protect his friends.

 **[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time he uses his ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which he can use it will also be enormous.]**

Issei clicked his teeth. The difference in power between him and Vali was too great. He's what right, he was too weak. That was obvious.

Vali had a complete Balance Breaker. He, on the other hand, got a lot of help and only has a Balance Breaker that is severely limited to show for it. Even still, she has a much better background than him. So, even if, he'd still be too weak.

 _ **DOOONNN**_!

 _"Gaaahh…!"_ Issei choked on the air that left his lungs.

The silverette had landed a heavy hit to his chest. Even with the armor, the blow hurt. The armor was cracked and a few chips were seen falling to the ground.

Issei knew that he wouldn't last long if a few more of those blows landed.

"So this is my rival!? Hahahaha! How embarrassing! You're too weak!" Vali mocked, laughing and clutching her stomach.

"Ise!" Rias called from below him. The brunette saw the worry on her face. He could only curse himself for showing her his weakness. He felt like an idiot for embarrassing himself in front of the woman he loved.

Sure, he was born between parents from ordinary families. Yeah, he was reborn as a devil not too long ago. And, okay, by some miracle or curse, he obtained the power of a dragon. While on the other hand, his rival was born with the lineage of the Old Maou and got the power of a legendary dragon on top of that. There was no talent in him. And her, there was an overflowing amount.

The strongest host that has ever lived, and ever will. That was who that woman, Vali, was.

And the weakest host who gained this Sacred Gear by sheer luck. That was who he, Issei, was.

 _ **[Divide!]** _ Albion's voice resounded.

Issei felt half his strength sucked away. Clutching his chest, he now knew the true power of the Sacred Gear, **Divine Dividing.**

 **[Boost!]**

He quickly activated his own Sacred Gear and his power was quickly restored. It was still exhausting and Issei couldn't use that ability much more due to his lack of training.

 **[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but... The Vanishing Dragon's other ability is still troublesome.]** Ddraig informed from the green jewel.

 _'What do you mean, Ddraig?'_ Issei asked in return.

 **[That guy halves his opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to himself. In other words, you're power is taken away and turned into his own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]** The Heavenly Dragon informed with a low growl. He hated that effect of his rival, always saying that it was a cheap tactic of his opponent.

Issei gawked at the thought, seeing how good Vali truly had it. No matter what he did, even if he replenished his strength, Vali could keep taking it and adding it to her's.

 **[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, she still has a limit. Power that goes beyond her capacity is released from the wings of light on her back and she keeps maintaining her power limit without destroying her body.]**

Issei understood, seeing that Vali always kept herself at peak strength and had reserved for if she ran low.

"Well, is that all you have, Red Dragon Emperor?" Vali continued to mock. She fired an endless number of mas escape routes. I couldn't run away as I wished either.

The rounds after rounds of bullets lightly fired left heavy damage. They hit each and every part of Issei's armor, cracking it even more than before. Everyone could watch as the brunette couldn't defend himself against the onslaught of magic the silverette casted at him.

Issei had to think fast. If Vali kept pushing, he'd never get the chance to show her he wasn't to be messed with.

"Your attacks are also dull. You just plunge in. What a waste of such a powerful Sacred Gear. Your use of your power is also unskillful. Raul could conquer with a Longinus such as the Boosted Gear," Vali taunted while still laughing. "At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be-"

 _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Before she could finish talking, Issei made his move shot forward, full speed, into the barrage of bullets. The magic bullets struck various places on his body, still chipping and breaking away at the armor. The boy knew he had little time left before his body gave out.

He clutched his left hand tightly. Throwing away his defences he charged up all the power into the next attack.

"So you're charging? You really know nothing of combat, to go as far as repeating the same tactic. Something like that will-"

Vali had casted a light shield before herself, expecting for it to easily deflect the attack. But that was before...

"Ddraig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!" Issei shouted with all his might.

 **[Understood!]** His partner replied with equal vigor.

 **[Transfer!]**

A surge of massive power flowed into the brunette's left arm. He could feel the dragon-slayer energy in his fist and knew that he could do it.

 _ ***Crash***_

The shield of light shattered like glass and Issei landed a hard punch to the silverette.

 _"!?"_

Cracks spread from the edges of the mask on the Hakuryuukou's helmet, and part of Vali's face peeked through the missing pieces. He could see her shocked face and it filled him with joy. He showed her that this fight wasn't nowhere near over.

Following it up, he grasped the base of the light wings and planted a hard knee to the gut.

Vali silently gaped at the lost of wind and knew she had underestimated the boy.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case...!"

 **[Transfer!]** Ddraig's voice boomed.

There was a sudden surge in Vali's wings and it caused a bright white light to emit from them. Everyone had to cover their eyes from it but could faintly see the two dragons surging as the power continued to pulse.

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!" Issei shouted out.

At the same time, all of the Vanishing Dragon **Scale Mail's** jewels started to glow white, red, blue and yellow. It was obvious the Divine Dividing was overloading from the constant power. Even Vali knew she could only handle so much.

 _ **[What an idiotic move! Vali, regain your posture at once!]** _ Albion tried to tell his partner. Vali tried to react but still found herself unable to.

Issei closed his left fist and landed a powerful blow to Vali's defences, landing a hard hit to her gut. The armor was then shattered and the silverette was left to look at Issei's face as she fell to the ground.

Fresh blood flew from Vali's mouth as she landed against the ground. She quickly stood, however, surprising Issei at how fast she recovered.

Bood continued to pour from the edge of her lips but Vali regained her smile, joy flooding her at the revelation.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was completely destroyed. So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival-"

Issei didn't allow her to finish, landing a hard punch to her cheek.

"...I don't care if you're a smoking hot babe. I made it and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if I can't strike you," Issei stated with narrowed eyes. He felt pride at that and wanted to relish in the feeling longer.

However, Ddraig clicked his tongue. Vali stood once more and her armor once again returned in a brilliant light.

Issei couldn't believe this, his eyes widened in shock. Exactly how strong was this girl?

 **[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress.]** Ddraig informed with a grim tone. **[It's next to impossible for you to defeat her within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]**

Issei could only look at the gauntlet with a deadpan expression. He couldn't get far with the barrier still up. And then, he still had Rias and everyone else to protect. Besides, he was no coward.

Ddraig picked up on these thoughts and sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Could he even still get those?

 **[What will you do then? The difference in power is still wide. You could do something thanks to the control unit, but with the limited time, defeating her is out of the question. Will you surrender?]**

Issei entered deep thought and closed his eyes momentarily. What could he do? He had little options left if he wanted to save everyone.

"...Hey, Ddraig, the Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

 **[Yeah, that's right.]**

Issei nodded his head and bent down before picking up an item lying at his feet.

It was a jewel of the Vanishing Dragon. When he destroyed the armor, the jewel rolled to his feet, somehow not destroyed like the rest of the Scale Mail.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!" Issei said. The dragon received the image and was shocked at what he saw.

 **[…Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]** The Red Dragon asked with deep interest.

"I can't die. I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet. If it hurts, I'll endure it! All just so I can exceed this damn bastard in front of me!"

 **[Fuhahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but...I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Hyoudou Issei!]**

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?" Vali asked with curiosity.

"Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!" Issei shouted, receiving wide eyes from everyone who heard him.

The brunette smashed the green jewel that was on the back of his right hand into pieces, and drove the blue jewel that was the Vanishing Dragon's jewel.

"Your power of vanishing! I'll transplant it into my Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted with resolve.

A silver aura suddenly sprang from the boy's right hand and wrapped around the right side of his body. Something throbbed inside of him and a difficult-to-describe pain circulated throughout his entire body from the jewel implanted in right hand.

It hurt. It hurt so bad that it felt like his body, mind, and soul were being ripped apart simultaneously. Never had he felt so much pain, not even from dying, and yet somehow he was staying conscious through the entire event.

His thoughts were filled with nothing but overwhelming pain and there was no way to ease it. It felt worse than dying and Issei couldn't help but scream.

"You intend to take in my power?" Vali questioned, seeing her rival's pain. It was idiotic of him to even try something like this. She truly was shocked at how stupid he really was.

 _ **[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]** _ Albion questioned, sounding indifferent.

 **[AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!]**

Ddraig could only respond in agony. Even he was affected by such a thing as accepting the exact opposite into him. Ddraig couldn't help but laugh as well, still being able to hear his rival's words.

 **[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've been reborn in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]** The Red Dragon stated.

 _ **[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skilfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]** _ Albion replied.

Ddraig returned with another laugh. **[Since meeting this host, Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! Anything is possible with determined stupidity!]** The dragon chuckled out.

Issei picked up on it and felt his vigor raise even more. "Respond to my feelings!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]** Ddraig roared with a victorious roar.

Issei's hand was wrapped in a white light, soon fading to reveal a pure white aura around his right arm!

Then, a white gauntlet appeared on in place of the original red. "Hehehe, so this is **Divine Dividing**?" Issei chuckled.

 _ **[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]** _ Albion shouted out in astonishment.

"No, it's only a little, but it's possible. My friend fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non-existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilised it a little," Issei said with a knowing smirk.

 _ **[So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear and achieved this? No, but such a thing is… Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]** _ Albion said, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was reckless. But, I survived," the boy proclaimed.

Ddraig simply sighed at his partner's words. **[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for devils that live almost endlessly.]** He stated with a roll of the eyes. Issei ignored it, seeing as he was still on a roll.

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years," he stated, perverted thoughts resurfacing. He still had to become Harem King and take over the Underworld.

 _ ***Clap Clap Clap***_

Vali had to admit, she was impressed. She clapped her hands as she looked at her unpredictable rival.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and ev-"

 _ ***FIIISSSSSHHHHHHH***_

Suddenly, a form materialized before the silverette, just like mist. It solidified to reveal Raul, dusting his hands off. There were large amounts of blood on his hands and clothing but the demon hound seemed completely unaffected. He simply turned back to his fellow silverette and gave a playful disapproving glance.

"Sorry Vali, but I can't allow you to do something so reckless," the demon dog said with the slight wave of his finger.

The group who had been at the sideline were shocked to see the demon dog back so fast. They had remembered him taking Katerea away for whatever he had plan but didn't expect him to have returned so soon. What happened between him and the terrorist and where had she gone?

"You're back early, Raul. I thought you would have taken longer with her," Vali stated, folding her arms. She was upset that her fun time was over, seeing as her best friend had returned. Just when things were getting good too.

"She was honestly boring. Her screams got dull after the first few minutes so I just killed her," Raul replied with a shrug and sigh.

It was disappointing that the silverette couldn't enjoy the devil's pain more but then again, she wasn't the biggest prize in his game. Still, he expected just a little more out of her. Quite disappointing in the end.

"But enough about my problems, why are you fighting the Sekiryuutei? He's nowhere near your power level and at this point you're just upsetting him," Raul stated with his usual monotone.

"You'd actual be surprised what he can do with the right motivation," the Hakuryuukou replied with a hinting tone. The fellow silverette rose a brow.

"Is that so...?"

 _ ***Crash***_

The sound of glass shattering filled the entire field before a figure came down, kicking up a plume of dust as it landed, blinding those watching momentarily.

Once it cleared, it revealed a person standing between Vali and Raul, emitting a large amount of power, along side the two silverette's level.

It was a young man wearing armour that was worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He also had a long wooden staff in his hand, holding it behind his head and across his shoulders.

"Vali, I've come for you," he said cheerfully with a big grin. His face was refreshing and the smile was relaxing.

"Bikou, you've arrived. What do you want?" Vali asked blandly, hating to be interrupted twice. She wiped to blood from her mouth, the brunette's attack still fresh with the new bruise forming on her cheek.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner was in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods. You were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me," Bikou explained with a pout, leaving Vali to lower her head and close his eyes.

She really hated her teammates sometimes.

"…I see, so it's already that time, huh." She said under her breath.

"Who are you?" Issei asked the new arrival. Raul looked as bored as ever but walked over to the Sekiryuutei.

"Descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha, Son Goku," he spoke up as he joined the boy's side. Issei looked towards him in surprise before turning back to the staff-wielding bishounen.

"Whow, so he's related to the Son Goku?" Issei said in awe. Weird how an cartoon he liked was actually real and the guy in front of him was the descendent of the protagonist.

"To put it in the simplest terms, he is a monkey Youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. It truly is the end of the world if you have joined Khaos Brigade. But you and the Vanishing Dragon are suited together," Azazel commented, placing a finger to his chin with a grin. The group looked at the fallen Seraph, surprised to see him not at all shocked from the sudden revelation. In fact, he looked more amused than anything.

That monkey Youkai cackled at Azazel's words, scratching the back of his head. "I'm different from my ancestor whom became a god. I just live doing as I please as that is my dream. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you," he greeted with the wave of his hand.

"So, what exactly are your plans, Khaos Brigade?" Azazel asked with a smirk.

"Simple, to recruit the strongest and achieve what we desire," Vali answered with a carefree shrug. Soon after, her eyes narrowed and she turned to face her friend. "What do you say, Raul? Want to join us?" She asked with a smile.

The male silverette looked at her with his same blank eyes. He closed them before chuckling and then stuck his hands in his pocket.

"You should already know the answer, Vali," he stated as he opened his eyes, smiling back. Vali, in return, folded her arms, stepping back towards Bikou.

"Yeah, I do. Well, if there's nothing more, I'll take my leave. Bikou." And with that, the monkey Youkai touched his staff to the ground.

A black portal appeared below their feet and the two sunk into the earth. Their eyes locked with Issei's and Raul's once more before disappearing into the ground and the portal closing.

Once they were gone, the tension around everyone lifted and the group felt at ease for what had been the longest time. Their seen to be no more immediate danger and everyone could feel the stress leave. While a new problem had arisen, the group knew that, at least for now, they could rest and regain themselves.

Raul stretched and cracked his neck before looking over to Issei. He was no longer in his Scale Mail and looked to be the worst for wear out of everyone. His injuries weren't severe but the multitude of them showed he would need a lot of rest, even for a devil.

The demon could see the damage Vali did on him and the fact that the boy was still standing was quite surprising. He also noticed a foreign power in him that was Vali's dividing. He wondered how the opposite forces had combined inside of one being and was curious of what happened while he was gone. What kind of power did Issei have that would allow him to take two opposites into his body without dying or losing control.

"I did it... I protected everyone's breasts," the brunette muttered with a small victorious smile.

Maybe it was a little too obvious on what it was...

All in all though, Raul did look forward to seeing the boy's growth. He was different than a lot of Sacred Gear users. Especially ones born with a Longinus. Others were focused on power and that usually left them alone. But he...

"Ise, are you alright?" Rias asked frantically.

"Issei-san, let me heal you," Asia said, equally as frantic.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured the two with an embarrassed grin.

...He had those to protect and had a family to go home to. It fueled his drive, second to his perversity, and that could carry him farther than any other **Boosted Gear** user. Even Vali didn't have that as her drive, so maybe one day he could even surpass her.

Time could only tell and Raul was looking forward to seeing that.

But, until then, Vali would be waiting for him and he still had to confront her. Her actions were blunt and irrational, and that was something she did far too often when it came to anyone's plans.

The next time Raul would see her, he would have to discipline her as she could get a lot of people killed, something the demon didn't want to have to deal with. Too much blood, not enough purpose. And something told him it would be coming up soon.

Things were only going to get interesting from here on out.

"Raul," Azazel called from behind him. The lycan perked and looked back to see his leader. The man had an uncharacteristically stern look on his face and the silverette knew what was to come. Or, what he was about to be asked.

"Did you know of Vali's betrayal?" He asked.

"No, this was a shocker to me as well," Raul replied instantly, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the ground. Azazel saw this and sighed before scratching the back of his head. He could see the kid was upset.

"I see. Well, we should be wrapping things up here, so soon enough we'll be able to return to headquarters. Just take it easy for now."

"Yeah..." The silverette replied softly.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Occult Research Clubroom_

Issei and the group were making their way down the hallway to the clubroom for their daily club meeting. After the peace talk, everything and everyone seemed to work themselves in to place and a lot of positivity actually came out of the meeting. The three factions united and the peace treaty was solidified, named after Kuoh, seeing as it was the place they truly came together.

With this, the leaders hoped the start of change would bring good fortune and also provide more strength against the new threat, Khaos Brigade. It would be tough for a lot of the people to get over the bad blood of war but it wouldn't be a completely easy task, something everyone knew.

...

The group of devils walked into the room, expecting to see their King waiting for them with a big smile. Instead...

"Ah, took you guys long enough," Azazel said from behind the desk.

The group was shocked to see the fallen angel leader sitting were their master usually sat. None said a word and just settled for staring at the older man.

"Why are you here...?" Rias said with an exasperated sigh from the angel's left. The group turned to her, seeing the annoyed look on the heiress face as she slowly shook her head.

"The better question is why am I...?" Raul muttered from his leader's right. The devils faced him, seeing him leaning against the wall we an equally annoyed looked as the devil princess.

"Your brother entrusted me to watch over you and train all of you to better master your powers," Azazel answered the redheaded with a unaffected shrug. "And I'm not leaving you alone to go after Khaos Brigade by yourself, just to find Vali," he turned and answered the demon, his expression becoming very stern.

Both teenagers released a deep and heavy sigh, equally annoyed at the black winged Seraph in front of them. The group of devils just looked on even more confused but Azazel ignored them and pushed along, standing up from his seat.

"From today on out, I'll be training all of you to help you control your powers and grow stronger. With that, I want you all to call me Azazel-sensei and address me as only that. Nice to meet you."

 **Alright. After all that, I hope I didn't kill most of you. If you've made it this far, I'm thankful. If you haven't...well, who cares cause you're not here. (I do secretly) ... publicly.**

 **Anywho, Raul didn't join Vali. Why is that? The title does say Khaos Brigade's Hound. What does that mean? Stick around a find out.**

 **As for harems. It was very interesting and a lot of you guys want to see the characters I've put up for chance. As for who...**

 _ **Raul: Leone (Akame Ga Kill), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Vali, Serafall, Mira (Fairy Tail), Sairi Bael (Female Sairaorg), Mizore (Rosario Vampire), Esdeath. (Akame Ga Kill), Moka (Rosario + Vampire), Krul Tepes (Owari no Seraph)**_

 **Now, I've pushed it to 12 which is something I _rarely_ do. I feel ten is big due to character development but hopefully this shows how much I want to give you guys. Anyways, Esdeath won but Moka and Krul are vampires and I'm very curious to how I can write them out to be involved with Raul, who is a demon dog or, in some cases, seen as a lycan, due to their similar structures and heritage. But you know me, sometimes I got to wing a few and hope to land a good blow.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys are still alive. Review if you have questions, comments, or admittance of your undying love for me. Hope you all stay safe, ciao~**

 ** _-stormgreywolf_**


	4. First Steps

**Hey guys, I'm back. It's been a while due to the holidays and I hope you all had an amazing New Year's and Christmas/Kwanza/Hanukkah/etc. I got a ps4, which is why I was so distracted to write but I wanted to get this out within the first few days of January to kick off the new year.**

 **Now, to break my chain of anti-heroes, I've gone ahead and made this fic go a little dark so if it's something you don't like read it anyway. I'm kidding, your choice, hope you enjoy.**

 _Gremory Estate - Training Grounds_

It was early in the morning and the ORC was outside in the Gremory's garden.

It had been a long trip and everyone, especially Raul, was exhausted from traveling. But, after a meeting with the Maous and other young devils, the group knew it was time to train.

Every was dressed in their respective training attire and lined up before the fallen angel and demon dog. Issei and Kiba were wearing gray track pants and jackets with a white undershirt, the girls wearing navy blue bloomers and a white gym shirt.

Azazel decided to join in on the fun and mimicked a track suit similar to the boy's. His was burgundy and it had the official Grigori crest over his heart.

Raul was also there, having been dragged by the Seraph, who wanted to make sure he was busy with tasks instead of hunting for Vali. The hound was dressed in a long sleeve black top with red sweatpants that stopped just above his ankle. With that he had black martial art slippers on and the tuffs at the top of his head revealed themselves to be his dog ears.

"Alright, today we start everyone's training, so I expect great results if we are to beat the Sitri. We have twenty days, in the human world time, and I won't have anyone of you slacking off. You may know your opponents but they also know you and will be training to counter any and everything all of you do." The group glanced at one another. It was true that they knew the Sitri but Sona was one of the best strategists Rias has faced. If anyone could come up with a plan to counteract hers, it was the fellow heiress.

"In other words, you guys are going to have to get strong. Very strong," the Grigori leader stated.

When they thought strength, only one person there was someone they could hope to measure up to.

The group turned to the lycan, seeing the calm, yet annoyed, look on his face. After seeing him in his fight against Kokabiel, and the few who saw the fight against Katerea, the group knew that he was a very powerful person. He defeated someone who was at least Ultimate-class. That spoke volumes in terms of his strength and they had to wonder if he would be helping with the training.

Sure, he was sadistic but not everyone was perfect. And he had to have something that they could all learn from.

"For now, we'll start to explain everyone's training regimen and continue after you all get set." The group nodded in agreement, giving the leader the okay to continue. "Rias Gremory, being the [King], you're first. You need to work on basic training, more specifically your studies. You are very strong but you lack control and judgement. Work on your strategizing and everyone will follow behind." Rias, after a few moments in thought, nodded.

"Alright, I can see where you're coming from."

The Seraph nodded before turning his attention to the fallen angel/devil hybrid.

"Next is Akeno. You've struggled with your other side and that is no good. You won't be able to reach your full potential unless you accept all of who you are. If you don't, you'll not only put yourself in danger but also those around you."

Akeno was already ready to argue but Raul took a sharp glare at her that clamped her up immediately. If there was one thing he was too tired for, it was backtalk. "We'll be sending someone from my personal circle to oversee your training."

The queen begrudgingly nodded with her fist clenched. The devils around her knew she had a troubling past and none wanted to bring it up. Not while it seemed like it was going to effect her more than before.

"Kiba, I assume you will return to your master for your training?" Azazel asked the blonde knight. He received a simple nod." Good, your goal is to hold your Balance Breaker for an entire day. I'll be sure to tell your master so he may prepare a regimen for you."

"I will do my best to," Kiba replied with a bow.

"Wielder of **Durandal** , you need to hone your destructive nature and learn to master your sword." The bluenette nodded without argument or any signs of emotion to the leader. "...Some kind of reaction would be a reassurance, you know. I'm not being too harsh, am I?" Azazel asked with a nervous expression.

He has been know to go overboard when excited. No one was warming up to him or even trying to level with him, he had to know if he was okay to continue or if he had to hold back. He was a general, not a teacher.

"You're more of a pervert than anything. So aside from your leering you haven't gone overboard yet," Raul replied from behind him. The group was honestly surprised to hear such a response from the silent silverette.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" Azazel shouted, shooting around to the lycan. "I just like to appreciate the female body!"

"You are a pervert. You're even worse than Issei because you actually have the gaul to trick women." The group looked at Raul with shocked expressions while oth Issei and Azazel had offended looks on their face. They then turned to one another and saw said looks, silently questioning why the other held that face. Raul eventually sighed and yawned, already growing bored of the situation once more.

"Back to everyone's schedule. Gasper," Azazel called to the dhamphir.

"H-haiii," the young boy answered nervously. He poked his head from behind Koneko, the adorable crossdresser looking as nervous as ever.

"Your training is to work on your fear of socializing. You're a powerful being but that fear will be the end of you if you cannot surpass it. I want you in civilization and among people," the fallen angel ordered. The vampire only looked more fearful the longer he stared at the Governor-General. He didn't trust the guy, no matter what. Something was just off about him but he couldn't place it just yet. Between his actions and psychotic mind, Gasper didn't know what to expect.

"Asia," the leader then called out.

"H-Hai!?" She asked with a little jump.

"I need you to focus on your basic training as well and focus on improving your healing powers." This got a questioning look from everyone.

"Isn't her sacred gear already powerful? Why should she focus on the basics when she seems to have them down pack?" Issei questioned, voicing the devils thoughts. Azazel sent a searching glance back at Raul, trying to see if the lycan had any interest in stepping in.

"...You know more about this stuff than I do," he stated after moments of silence. The leader could only glare at the demon dog, hating this carefree attitude his soldier was beginning to sport. If this was his way at getting back at him he'd be sure to get the silverette back.

"Asia possesses a Sacred Gear that is indeed strong but it could always be improved. With training she could learn to heal allies from a distance away by shooting a beam of energy or through thought of your position anywhere on the battlefield," the older man explained. The group looked awe struck and a few of their jaws slackened at the thought of how powerful their bishop truly was.

"With that, she can heal everyone from anywhere during the games, which will be vital, more specifically to Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko, who will be engaging in close combat," Rias summarized, receiving a nod of confirmation from Azazel. He then turned to Koneko who was looking as uninterested and emotionless as usual.

"Koneko," Azazel spoke, to which the white haired girl replied with a nod.

"You're going to have to control your powers, very similar to Akeno in fact. With that being said, you'll also have a trainer who will personally guide you through this issue, seeing as she too has very similar powers to yours," the Seraph finished explaining. The group's immediate reaction was curiosity of the trainer, seeing as it was someone similar to Koneko.

"Who is this trainer, if I might ask," Rias questioned with a skeptical glance. Glancing behind him, she noticed Raul had tensed and was glaring at the back of Azazel's head with a look that promised pain.

Was it someone the Hound knew? And if so, why did he look so worried about who it was? Was this person that bad?

"She's one of my subordinate's close friends, so she is very trustworthy. Especially since she likes adorable and cute things and people," the Governor-General replied, glancing back at Raul with a smirk. It looked like karma was instantaneous.

The group would have asked what he meant by the last part but their answer came sooner than expected.

"YAHOOO!" A shout bellowed through the air.

"God dammit..." Raul muttered with dread while Azazel only chuckled in satisfaction.

Soon after, a figure came crashing down between the two sides, kicking up a large amount of dust. The ground shook from the power and the devils struggled to keep their balance against the force of the shaking ground.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" The same voice shouted. It was feminine and filled with playfulness.

As the dust cleared, it revealed a woman with blonde hair and golden eyes. She was dressed in very light clothing, consisting of a black tube top that only covered her, considerably large, bust and pants that look to be made of cheap cloth. When the group looked closer, their eyes widened when they saw two animalistic ears on top of her head and her hands were large blonde furred claws that looked to be able to crush any of them in their grasp.

The first one to react was Issei, who spoke before he thought, his perversity getting the better of him. "She's teaching Koneko-chan!? No fair!" He shouted, sounding brokenhearted, falling to the ground on his hands and knees. "What I'd kill for to get the chance to play with those large melons! They're on par with Buchou and Akeno-senpai's and look so soft and supple!"

The brunette continued his usual breakdown, receiving a mixture of reactions from the group. The blonde giggled, with Akeno joining her, while Rias sighed. Asia gained tears in her eyes as she felt up her own developing breasts and Koneko glared in disgust. Raul chuckled for the first time since being there, still finding the endless perversion of the Red Dragon Emperor entertaining.

"Yes, well, she will be the one your training, both physically and magically." The Seraph pointed at Koneko and the wild blonde turned with a wide grin. Seeing such a cute and adorable student, Leone couldn't help herself.

"So you're the cutie I have to teach? This is going to be fun!" Leone exclaimed as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the petite girl.

When Koneko was clomped the air left her almost immediately. The force in which the blonde possessed was incredible as it felt like her spine might shatter if she wrapped her arms any tighter. Even with her rook strength, Koneko couldn't get any closer to getting out of the grip. The woman's physical strength was incredible.

"Welcome to hell week. I'll be sure to teach you just how much you'll need your powers to survive," Leone whispered into the first year's ear with a low tone.

 _ ***Bonk***_

A solid hit to the back of the head forced the blonde to release the grip suddenly, dropping the girl to the ground. Koneko took in a deep breath, rubbing her sides as the pain circulated throughout the body. She had never felt such physical strength before, not even from Sairi when she hugged her before the young devils gathering.

When Koneko finally regained herself, she looked up to see the blonde crouched on the ground. She was holding the back of her head, where a lump was forming, and had tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Ouchie... Raul, that wasn't cool," she complained back to the silverette. Just behind her, the lycan was indeed standing with his arms folded and a deep frown on his face.

"Don't care, you need to learn self control when it comes to your obsessions," he replied with a small shrug.

"I'm just trying to show her what she can really do if she utilizes her powers," Leone replied, still rubbing away the pain.

"You can do that without trying to snap her in half," he stated with deadpanned.

Raul wasn't someone to care for others who he just met. This group of devils were pitiful if not for their special abilities, Sacred Gears, and powers. Issei was truly the only one who caught his eye, seeing as he was an obsession to Vali. She saw something Raul didn't and the silverette was curious to figure it out. If that meant he had to play nice with this little group, he would. Besides, he was curious to the potential each one of them had. Azazel found a liking to them and that meant something if he put down his research to train and prepare them for what was to come.

"Alright, all that's left is Issei." The brunette stood at attention.

"Hai!" He exclaimed.

...

...

...

Azazel checked his watch before looking up into the sky. There was nothing but the open air. No clouds or anything like that.

"He should be here by now," the seraph stated. Whoever it was, they were late. Not setting the best example for the student they were training. Especially since said student already hated punctuality, unless it dealt with peeping or hot females in general.

A few more moments passed before a large figure landed in front of the group, covering the area in a plume of dust much larger than Leone's. The ground shook even more and, this time, the devils fell from the small earthquake the figure caused.

"W-What was that!?" Issei stated in shock. Whatever made that huge plume of dust was large, very large.

It took a full minute to fully disperse but once it did, everyone looked back to see a large dragon standing before them. It let out a thunderous roar that made everyone cover their ears as the very ground below them shook once more.

"Tannin, you're late," Azazel shouted up to the bipedal reptile. He spoke in a joking manner, so there seemed to be some close relationship between the two.

 **"Fallen Angel Governor, what brings you to the Underworld? Quite dangerous if you ask me,"** Tannin replied back, equally as jokingly.

"I'm here by request of the Maou, so I see no problem in it," the Seraph answered with a shrug. "Anyways, Issei, this is your teacher," he announced to the brunette.

Issei had no reaction for a few moments before his eyes lit up in shock and his mouth dropped.

"Ehhh?! This dragon is my teacher?!" He questioned receiving a nod from the angel. "B-But Koneko-chan has sexy Leone-sensei, and-"

"I expect you to be able to reach your Balance Breaker by the end of the training session," Azazel said simply, cutting off the boy's complaints.

"Watch over him Ddraig," Raul suddenly spoke out of nowhere. "Make sure he stays on course and that Tannin doesn't kill him by accident."

 _ **[I understand.]** _ Came the powerful voice that was the Red Heavenly Dragon.

"And don't you go crazy you overgrown salamander." Tannin glared down at Azazel, scowling at the wise crack before looking towards Issei, the brunette tensing from the violet dragon's intense gaze.

 **"Don't worry, I'll try not to kill him,"** Tannin stated.

"Fair enough," Azazel replied, Issei's jaw dropping at the slack answer. "With this, you are to commence your training. Dismissed!"

 _[Hai!]_ Everyone replied, save Issei due to the haunting look in his eyes like his life had just left his body.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Gremory Estate - Library_

Raul was making his way down one of the many rows of books the Gremory possessed in their library. It wasn't anywhere close to the Phoenix's but it still held a fair amount. The amount of knowledge the house held was large, much more than the largest of libraries in the human world.

The lycan was making his way down his fifth row when he saw a familiar face at a table centered in the very middle of the room. Rias Gremory was engrossed in her readings and didn't even notice the silverette as he decided to make his way to her.

He grew very close to her to the point he was looking over her shoulder. The girl was studying battle tactics from old Rating Games that some of the strongest devils used both in attack and counter. It was actually interesting to see the future heir studying so hard for an upcoming battle against her best friend.

"Ruval Phoenix. He was very strong and his regeneration was quite annoying. But it proves why he's one of the best," Raul finally spoke up, shocking the redhead in the process. She damn near flipped the table as she jumped from her seat, shooting around to meet his golden eyes.

When she did, he smiled and raised an eyebrow. At the sight, the young girl's expression soon changed from surprise to annoyance and anger. She turned back with a "hmph" and tried to return to her studying. However, that was hard when the silverette's comment rung in her ear.

"Wait, you've fought Ruval Phoenix?" She asked, turning back around. The lycan merely chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes I have. It was some time ago when he entered fallen angel territory," he answered.

"I remember hearing of that. He came back unscathed but severely warned of entering the territory," Rias replied, remembering when her brother had told her of it. He warned her to stay away from the fallen angel's grounds not as a big brother but as the Maou. And when he was like that, there was no room for arguments.

"His regeneration would allow him to do that. He is said to be one of the strongest Phoenixs in history. I did force him and his peerage to retreat, but not without a few scorch marks and scratches myself," Raul stated, scratching the back of his head.

Rias looked at the silverette, noticing how relaxed he was standing next to her. It was strange, seeing as the times she's met with him he was either a stone cold wall or a sadistic demon out for blood. She wondered if this was what he was like under those facades or...if he was doing this with a hidden motive.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked with suspicion.

The demon dog didn't even pause between his light chuckling as his smile became a sly grin that made the redhead more cautious of his response.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Rias," he stated after a moment of silence. "I've seen some of your power and, honestly, it's pitiful."

The redhead narrowed her eyes and glared at the silverette, feeling very offended.

"Excuse me...?" She questioned with a low tone.

"It's weak and lacks in many places," the lycan clarified with a shrug. The heiress shot to her feet at the remark and rose her hand to call forth the magic he just criticized.

 _ ***FFSSSHHHHHHHHH**_ *

Raul disappeared before reappearing behind her, holding the same hand by the wrist, his free arm wrapped around her neck.

"See what I mean? Your brother can fire his without lifting a finger or a single sign." Rias tried to struggle against the Hound's tight grip. She would show him how "weak" she was. But, no matter how much she twisted and struggled, his body was like steel and she couldn't break the hold or gain any ground.

"Release me!" She demanded as she continued to struggle.

Raul ignored her and brought his mouth closer to her ear. She tried to push away but it was all in vain. "However, I see so much potential within you," he said softly. This caused the girl's struggling to slow for a second. The demon's words flooded through and she suddenly felt her struggling slow more and more.

"You can be strong, much stronger than your brother. He has a lot of power but he allows many obstacles to stop him from achieving a greater power devils can't even imagine."

Rias was no longer moving and, instead, gave the older male her full attention. His smile grew as he now knew he had the redhead in his grasp. Figuratively and literally.

"I can train you. I can give you such power that everyone, no matter what race, will recognize and respect you~," he whispered into her ear, cooing the last bit. It made the princess shiver but that wasn't the last bit of movement she'd give him.

"H-How...?" She asked hesitantly. Rias couldn't help herself. Respect has been a want of hers for quite some time. She got it in the human world but she wanted everyone to respect her, especially her brother. She wasn't a child and didn't want to be treated as such.

She knew the only way to gain respect was through power but she only assumed that with time her power would grow as well. She knew Sirzechs trained but he trained his mind more than his body and the power came with it. What could this demon dog do that would better benefit her?

"Azazel wants you to train your mind, similar to how your brother became strong. However, that isn't always the case and I can train you in a way that will increase your power tenfold of Sirzechs'," Raul explained, feeling as the redhead relaxed in his arms. Her body was no longer tense and both of her arms were limp at her side. The lycan kept his grip on her, just in case, but loosened them to where she would no longer be uncomfortable.

"Why would you help me? After you told everyone of what happened to your grandfather, I was sure that you'd despise anyone associated with the Maous," Rias commented, unconsciously showing off her intellect to the lycan. "Especially if that person was a blood relative."

Raul's grin grew from ear to ear as she spoke. She showed herself to be a very intelligent woman and possibly an amazing strategist in the future. Not only that but she was very beautiful and her family trait was one of, if not, the strongest of abilities in the entire Underworld. In other words, this little princess could become one of the most dangerous beings in history if she is trained and cared for correctly.

"I won't connect you to Sirzechs' mistake. You have much more potential than him and I won't let it be wasted on a grudge that doesn't involve you," he answered, resting his chin on her shoulder. The redhead jerked slightly at the touch, not expecting much more contact from him. He was starting to get comfortable with her, she knew that.

A blush adorned the young girl's cheeks, the feeling much different from Issei's. It wasn't cold or unsettling, in fact, it was warm and relaxing. By different, she meant it was more assertive, dominant, and all around powerful. She normally didn't like aggressive guys but his touch provide a sense of safety that was new to her. Why someone like him was giving it off was beyond her but she felt herself growing to like the touch.

Still, she had to stay strong. There was a ruse, something he was after in all of this. But what?

"Why are you only showing interest in me now?" She asked, turning her head away from him, which was hard with him being right next to her.

Raul was already prepared for the question and leaned into it her ear once more. "Because I was waiting for a moment when we could be alone," he whispered once more. Rias's eyes widened to the size of saucers and the lycan tightened his grip ever so slightly. "All the times we've faced one another, your peerage or Sirzechs has been there as well. This is something I want kept between us so that you truly stand out," he explained, moving the arm around his neck down to hold her free hand.

The touch shocked Rias but she allowed it. His warm touch easily relaxed her once more and the aura surrounding him turned her focus away from the small action. She knew he was using senjutsu but it wasn't for anything negative. He seemed to have great control over it as it soothed her both inside and out. He must have been a master because she wouldn't have allowed someone she knew little of even get close to her.

Not even Issei was this bold. It was new and...she kinda iked it.

"Will you trust me, Rias?" He asked gently. His voice was soft and pleading, almost like a puppy begging for her attention. It was new and stood out to her from the rest of his words.

The sudden change shocked Rias but she didn't show it. Her first impression of the male was not good but, somehow, in a span of ten minutes he made her question him several times. His charisma and way with words put her into a situation where she now didn't know what to think about him. Her heart was now racing, her entire body was burning, and she could now withstand him for more than a couple of seconds. What kind of spell had he placed on her?

The thought of power still echoed in her head and the thought of her brother respecting her was something she always dreamed of. Seeing how the Sirzechs and Serafall respected Raul showed he was very powerful and he seemed more than willing to train her. This wasn't something she could pass up and there seemed to be no immediate negatives to the outcome. Maybe she could, from a distance.

"Fine... I'll trust you," she muttered, closing her eyes and turning away from him once more.

Raul immediately felt the tsundere rising from within her. He accepted it, however, and released her having earned her faith for the moment. She refused to turn around but rubbed the sore spots where he held her, a blush still seen on her face. Maybe she was masochistic, just a bit?

After some time, she turned and faced him to which he smiled softly. Her blushed deepened as she now, somehow, saw him in a different light. She noticed how he was actually handsome and had some characteristics she found...attractive. What happened to her?

"When will this training b-begin?" She questioned, stuttering at the end. She tried to keep her composure but failed. The demon dog only smiled and folded his arms.

"Tomorrow after your studies," he answered. This confused Rias and she cocked her head.

"Why am I still studying?" She asked.

"Studying is still vital to your training, that much is true. While my training physically boosts you your mind still needs to strengthen so you can become a threat in both physical power and intellect," the Hound explained.

Rias slowly nodded her head, folding her arms under her breasts. "I see...well, I'll be awaiting your arrival then." With that, she moved past him and began to make her way out of the library.

Raul stayed in place, waiting until she exited his range before finally grinning a toothy grin. It showed the motives behind the entire scene as his eyes glowed behind his bangs giving him an ominous look.

 _'Sirzechs Lucifer, I have begun my steps to avenging my grandfather. Your mistake was not watching your sister close enough and I will give you vengeance far worse than death. I will take the one closest to your heart and turn her into something not even you can stop. Someone who will hate and turn on you, just as you did him.'_

With that thought, Raul disappeared into a burst of wind, sending papers flying throughout the library. With his plan set in motion he could truly begin his revenge against the two super devils of the Underworld. And with Rias at his side, he could then finalize his plan for Rizevim, Shalba, and Creuserey. Soon, the Devil Kings and descendants of the original Satans would fall at his feet. He would avenge his fallen grandfather, Inuyasha.

 **Alright. Done and done. First and foremost, Rias will not be joining the harem. I know I said I wouldn't touch Issei's but I've done so to really churn up the plot.**

 **Rias will become a tool to Raul. A way to truly make Sirzechs suffer since he can't kill him. Raul knows the devil society can't function without Sirzechs or Ajuka the way it has but he can still crush them in other ways, such as destroying that which they hold near and dear. You can already guess the person who I'll be writing about for Beelzebub.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked this as it'll only get darker from here. Especially when we reach Cao Cao.**

 _ **Raul: Leone (Akame Ga Kill), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Vali, Serafall, Mira (Fairy Tail), Sairi Bael (Female Sairaorg), Mizore (Rosario Vampire), Esdeath. (Akame Ga Kill), Moka (Rosario + Vampire), Krul Tepes (Owari no Seraph)**_

 **Hope you all enjoyed. See you soon.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	5. The Start of the End

**And I'm back everyone. So far, I'm keeping up with my set schedule and trying my hardest for all of you. I've stayed consistent with my YouTube videos, kept up with class work and essays, and still find time to write for all of you. With skateboarding, video games, and guitar also thrown in I barely sleep. But I'm starting to more and more by the day.**

 **But, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Gremory Estate - Library**_

Rias made her way to the library, ready for her usual study session. After the incident with Raul yesterday, she had a hard time sleeping. His words bounced around in her head and she couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that was on her mind. She was still skeptical of him and still had subconscious thoughts that he was telling her nothing but lies and that he was just messing with her to waste her time.

She would still kept a smidge of trust that what he was saying was true. He did go out of his way to do all that he did, both against Khaos Brigade and with helping train the others. Albeit he didn't call in his "help".

The heiress could still feel his tight grip on her wrists and firm hands laced with hers from yesterday. It made her blush and feel a slight tingling in her stomach, to which she responded by holding it. The very feeling kept her mind off of a lot of things as the demon had taken his place in her mind. It was as if he planted some seed as he became the source of her thoughts when there were many more things she needed to prepare for. His proposition, his meddling, his teasing, they had become three reccuring bothers that had plagued her mind for the past twenty-four hours. She could only hope her readings would help clear herself of the annoying thoughts.

 _ ***Creak***_

Opening the aged doors of the library, Rias walked in with full intent to find the books she had yesterday. Moving through the isles swiftly, she grabbed each and every one that she could remember. She also decided to grab historical books of the clans and the very few that talked of other factions. If only she could visit the Phoenix library, but she would make due with what she had.

Finally, after collecting her stack of material, she made her way to the table in the middle of the room. Unable to really see, due to the large stack, the redhead was unable to see someone already sitting at her table.

With a book in hand, said person glanced up to see the heiress walking towards them in a very comical, cliche fashion. She had too many books in her hand and had to reposition herself every few or so seconds to make sure none of them fell. The large stack also seemed very heavy as she struggled through the steps, trying her hardest not to lose her grip. And, as if it was a manga, or so comical anime, she looked ready to bump into the table due to her lack of direction.

But, seeing as this wasn't one of the two, the princess knew where she was and set the books on the table with a loud thud. She wiped her brow of the light sweat before looking up and jumping at the person who quietly watched her in return.

It was Raul and he had the most amused smirk on his face. In his hand he held a book about the devils civil war but that was irrelevant due to his current interest in the redhead's collection of paper weight.

"What are you doing here!? You scared me half to death," Rias angrily whispered. He may have scared her but she still knew she was in a place of peaceful reading and studying.

"I decided to do a little background research. See how much of the truth the Satans kept about the war," the lycan answered with a carefree shrug. He went back to his book, leaving the redhead to stare at him for a bit longer.

Rias didn't expect to see him until after she finished studying. That wasn't the case, however, as the silverette was there in front of her. In her seat. Reading one of the books she wasn't allowed to read until she was older.

How had he even attained such a book from the forbidden part of the library. He didn't look that much older than her. And he had also taken her seat. Not only was she jealous of him but angered also. He had the book she had been dying to read and was in the seat she designated as her spot for studying.

Still, his dominant presence hadn't lessen in the slightest since yesterday and she didn't feel like braving it. So, swallowing that same devil pride, she took another seat and declared that one hers, for good.

Rias finally glanced at her stack of books, seeing the amount of information she would have to look over. To truly understand where her tactics as a leader failed, she needed to see what made others so flawless. One such leader would be the latest Asmodeus Satan, Falbium. But he always slept so she was left to reading about him. Hence, she needed to rely on the clans books and hope they hold something of his strategic wisdom.

Another was Azazel. Whilst annoying, he still held great knowledge of the battlefield and had many years of experience. She wouldn't ask him personally but hopefully some of the books she held would tell her of ways the devils countered against his battle strategies. So, in some ways, she was getting a one-up against him.

Just before she opened her book, the devil glanced up to see her lycan partner. He was almost like her overseer. Similar to Kiba and his master, or Leone to Koneko. However, Raul was reading not teaching, and whatever it was kept her from making any idle chat against him to try and figure out something about her training. She was being a little nosey, but she was curious of what crazy training the demon dog had in store for her.

"You seem distraught, Rias," the Hound said without looking up from his book. His sudden observation surprised the princess and she shot up to see he hadn't his eyes from the pages. How had he known?

"It's nothing, I was just thinking on a few things," she answered as calmly as she could. The lycan only hummed before the silence between the two resumed. Rias still stared at him but the young man made no signs of irritation or of him being uncomfortable under her gaze.

"...Why are you reading that book? Don't you already know the history of the civil war?" The redhead asked, trying to start at conversation. She already knew his answer but maybe he had another ulterior motive behind his interest. It would be a great chance to learn more about him.

"Yes and no," he answered slowly. "I know what my family has told me, as well as the truth from another source. But I still don't know the story from the devils side and have found myself reading this as a result."

"You don't expect to find much in there, do you?" Rias asked curiously.

Raul shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. That's why I came here to be sure I know all the details. Although...there's still one more side I have to hear."

The princess stared at the demon. He seemed to be conflicted in thought, unsure of his next steps. The heiress thought he would only believe his family's side and not question what his ancestor may have done. But, he proved her wrong and seemed very adverse in studying and researching the topic before he pushed himself further into the situation. He was so engrossed in the book she questioned if he'd even respond to her if she asked what he meant by that last comment.

Rias decided to start reading and opened up one of her own books. She found the place she left off on and continued her readings. There were many different kinds and the devils before her were well adverse in their leadership skills. Even the one who lacked pieces all together, Falbium.

She read deeper, trying to discern their frame of kinds and figure out how their strategies formed, whether bold or cautious. It irked the question if Rias, with her peerage, could find their own style and make themselves one of the most feared peerages. Could she lead them to that?

"What are you thinking?" Raul asked from over her shoulder. The heiress jumped before pouting angrily at the silverette. She turned away to which Raul blinked twice in confusion. She really was a tsundere if she was pouting because he surprised her. Again. On accident.

Either that or she really hated getting jumpscared period. He wondered if she watched horror movies.

You think she'd learn to expect it since he's notorious for appearing out of nowhere.

The lycan didn't mind her lack of surroundings. It made his game a little more fun and enjoyable, and it showed she wasn't as uptight and prestigious as someone of her caliber would be. Especially when all he had to do was ask for her forgiveness and make her blush and lose sight of her anger. It was an easy cycle that followed the usual spoiled princess who lacked true affection and connection towards someone outside of her family. It was a princess looking for someone to treat her as if she was a normal being who wasn't held at high regards.

Raul could be that person and easily manipulate that to his advantage. And since no one else acted that way to her, he would become someone special to her and gain her affection that much faster. Even more so since her current target of affection was a boob loving super pervert who was willing to lose his virginity to any woman who offered to spread her legs.

It was all a game to the demon and he knew how play it very well.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Once Rias finished her readings, the time had finally come for her next step of training to begin. Raul had been more than eager to take her hand as soon as she said so, causing a familiar warmth from yesterday to return. It wasn't an affectionate touch, however, as the silverette snapped his fingers and disappeared from the library with the devil in tow.

With white surrounding them entirely, it could only be described as the place Raul killed Katerea. As he stepped out into the nothing, Rias slowly recovered from the sudden teleportation. Unlike her transportation circle, the young man's spell was abrupt and much faster. She felt shaken by how fast such a thing was and clutched her stomach from the slight queasiness brewing inside her.

"W-Where are we?" Rias asked, slowly recovering. Looking around, the girl saw nothing but white. No sign of direction or possible forms of life. It seemed like an empty void if she didn't count Raul and herself.

"This is a void crafted by Inuyasha himself. I call it the Nexus," Raul answered as he turned around. "It connects me with the human world, Underworld, and many more that I've ventured to."

"Where else have you been?" She asked, turning back to face the dog.

"...Maybe I can show you one day," he said cryptically, adding a smirk and wink at the end. The response was as predicted with the princess blushing and falling silent. He'd prefer her to sputter nonsense, as it was always enjoyable, but silence works too. It did seem that things were going as he predicted, for the most part, so that was good. Now, he'd just have to train his weapon and make sure she stayed loyal to him. Tricky with whom he chose but, if successful, the rewards would be grand.

...

...

...

"Shall we begin your training?"

"Yes, please," she responded quickly. Her face was still red but he wouldn't tease her for the time being. It was time to begin her first steps.

Raul nodded in return before motioning the heiress to come closer to him. Rias stepped towards the demon and he placed both of his hands out to her. She looked at them before looking back up at him. The hands, and then him. When he smiled at her reassuringly she finally relented and placed her hands in his. The demon then lowered her with him as they sat on the...floor? Looking directly at one another.

"Alright, the first thing I want you to do is simply imagine," he stated.

"Imagine? Why?" She asked in obvious confusion. Her doubt for the man was slowly returning, seeing no real point in such a frivolous task. It was something you said to a kid, not a princess. She needed to get stronger.

"Devils rely on emotions for power, just as much as Sacred Gear users, angels, and fallen angels. The stronger your emotions the stronger your power. The Nexus shall allow your imaginations to come to life, as long as your hands stay intertwined with mine," he answered as if the goal of the exercise was obvious. The heiress could understand bits and pieces but not the whole by itself. But, if what he said was something to go off of, she'd try.

Still a little skeptical, Rias closed her eyes as she began to think. What could she even imagine, if this exercise was even that? A manga? Maybe some special anime Blu-ray she was unable to obtain? Or anything in Japanese culture that she had been unable to see or experience?

What about a place? From the past? Or a person? Like an ancient Japanese politic. Then she could ask what society was like back then. Her mind was already running a mock with the ancient culture and who she could call on.

"Very interesting," a new voice spoke up. The redhead's eyes widened and she shot to her right. She gasped when she saw an elderly Asian man. He had long white hair with a matching goatee. His face had wrinkles and a few moles but his eyes were filled with wisdom and years of experience, forming the culture she fell in love with.

"Kiyomori Taira!?" Rias exclaimed in shock. Yeah, she even knew of political leaders before the 1600's. She was too dedicated to the culture and its former celebrities. She didn't see it as a problem but everyone else did. They just kept silent about it.

"Yes, it is I, Rias Gremory," he responded with a bow. She gasped, with her eyes growing even wider.

"H-How do you know my-" The heiress absentmindedly stood, unknowingly separating her hands from Raul's. So, in the process of asking her question, Kiyomori disappeared like mist, leaving the devil momentarily confused. She then turned to the lycan who was sitting on the floor with an amused smile.

"What happened!?" She asked as if her world shattered around her. It was desperate, almost as if she couldn't believe what happened.

"You let go of my hands," he answered simply with a shrug. The redhead grew upset at that, having so many questions to ask the former general. Now he was gone and she didn't know if she could even imagine him again. "Besides, he's someone out of the figment of your imagination. Any questions you have would only allow him to give you answers you want to hear. He wasn't actually there."

That only disappointed the princess even more. So the whole point of imagining him was pointless.

"However, I'm able to analyze you have a tunnelized mind," the dog stated. Rias turned towards him to see Raul with a finger under his lower lip.

"What's that suppose to me?" She asked, albeit a little hotly. The lycan seemed unaffected as he sighed.

"While it's impressive how deep your imagination goes, the fact you only imagined him shows how hollow it truly is," he explained. This further confused the heiress but, luckily, Raul continued his explanation before she grow more upset. "You, along with other High-class devils, have these strong abilities from birth. But you're taught to withhold your emotions and creativity from birth. This, in turn, makes you guys weaker because of your lack of knowing and experiencing such emotions that allow you to utilize your full potential. Such as the humans only using a small percentage of their brains. In doing so, by the time you're of age to fully utilize your powers, you're not utilizing its full potential."

"What does that have to do with what I just did?" Rias asked, completely confused by the explanation. The demon sighed again, questioning his compliment of her intellect yesterday. If she couldn't figure it out after that, he wondered if she'd ever make a good leader. Only time would tell.

"In order to help you grow stronger, we must first attack the roots of your problem," he began to clarify. "The first is your imagination. You have to open your mind to all the possibilities. Second, your emotions. It fuels your power, obviously. And third, your spirit."

"My spirit?" She asked to which he nodded.

"Yes. We must find your spirit, your will, your wants, not desires. A purpose, if you will."

"But I have a purpose," she replied.

"Not one set by others. We're not looking at you as the heiress to the Gremory clan. But as just Rias." She blushed at his words, but just faintly, before shaking her head and clearing her mind.

The devil slowly tried to grasp more at the explanation. While a bit confusing at first, the more she thought, the more she understood. It was questionable if it would even work but everything he said about her and her powers were true. As well as her background, dating as far back as to how to act in front of others. But having been the way she was all this time, she didn't know what "utilizing her full potential" could even be. Let alone what types of emotions she's felt. Nor what her spirit, or will, or whatever, could even be.

 _'Im no longer the heiress but...just Rias,'_ she thought. To earn her spot and not be seen in her brother's shadow. That's what she wanted. To be her own person.

The princess would trust him, seeing as the demon had good points already. Would she become a better person in the process? While slightly scary, it was also exciting. It was scary to change but not something she was afraid of and if it meant getting stronger, she would. She won't allow everyone else to grow stronger and leave her in the dust. She was a Gremory. But more than that, she was Rias Gremory.

"Shall we resume your training?" Raul asked, opening his hand to her. His smile was so inviting and the devil couldn't help being entranced by it. He was so different from her first impression of him. Smart, kind, sweet, and so many more.

With her doubts gone, she reached a hand out to grab his. His warmth filled her and she couldn't help the infectious smile on his face appear on hers. "Please. Lets."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **Gremory Estate - Foyer (Three Weeks Later)**_

The time period for training had finally come to pass. The peerage was set to meet up with each other back at the estate, having finished their most rigorous training yet. Feeling stronger, faster, and confident, the group would be returning with a great amount of progress to report. Hopefully enough that their king would be proud and ready to go against her best friend in the Rating Game.

The first to arrive was Issei. While he had multiple scratches and burn marks across his body, the brunette was alive. He felt much better walking out than when he first began. While he was unable to achieve Balance Breaker he was much stronger and faster than he had ever been. Not only that but he was sure he could hold a lot more boosts and his powers in general were much stronger.

The next to arrive was Kiba and Xenovia, both chatting with one another in simple small talk. The former only had a few tatters on his clothing but relatively looked unscathed across his body and face.

The latter, however, was covered in bandages and her clothes looked to be in shreds, only held by thin strands. Whatever training she was doing must have been taxing. Issei couldn't help but feel sorry for her with the amount of injuries. But, on the other hand, he got an eyeful of oppai, so his concerns were quickly abandoned in favor of saving the glorious view into his memory bank.

"Ah, Issei-kun, good to see you're here," Kiba said, noticing the pawn. The brunette momentarily stopped his ogling, waving in return.

"Yo, Kiba. How were things with you?" The brunette asked.

"Pretty well. I can see you've gotten much stronger from your body alone," the blonde replied with his refreshing smile. Issei blinked before looking down and noticing he was still in tatters. He quickly covered himself before shooting up at the blonde knight with a heavy blush.

"Don't say stuff like that, it's creepy!" He replied with disdain. It confused Kiba but he pushed it aside in favor of Xenovia joining in the conversation.

"You do look much stronger. More reliable," the bluenette said with an approving nod. One Issei deadpanned at as he saw her yellow eyes looking farther south.

"Ah, Issei-san, Kiba-san, Xenovia-chan!" Someone shouted from one of the many side doors.

The trio turned to the source to see Asia rushing over to them. She was smiling brightly as she waved. The three vanguards, in turn, welcomed the former nun into their circle as she neared.

"Hey Asia-chan," Issei greeted as she stopped before him. The bishop smiled brightly before taking notice of the brunette and Xenovia's injuries.

"Oh my, what happened to you two!?" She asked in shock. The two in question looked at themselves before chuckling sheepishly.

"Oh, this, I went a little overboard during my training," Xenovia answered, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," Issei added, mimicking the bluenette.

"That is something to worry about! I shall heal both of you and there's no room for arguing," Asia said firmly. Her new tone surprised the three fellow second years. It was a shock to hear her become so assertive.

Xenovia and Issei soon nodded, not wanting to upset their blonde friend. She smiled in return and nodded her head.

Just before she began her treatment, three more members joined the fray. The first was Akeno, who had just arrived, and then Leone and Koneko, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah, this sucks! We were just beginning to have fun," the blonde youkai complained. She was currently holding Koneko under her arm, the rook looking completely exhausted from her extensive training. The group was surprised to see her like that and looked back to Leone, who was still mumbling incoherent complaints about a lack of cuddling and ass kicking. Did she really train the first year, or just smuggle her...?

"Ah, where is Rias?" Akeno asked as she looked around. Everyone else did the same, noticing the absence of their king.

"She won't be joining us," someone answered from behind the group. The devils turned and looked to see Azazel, walking next to Gasper, surprisingly.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked, the others curious as well.

"It turns out that she's been studying with Raul during her period of training. Last I saw, they were still stuck in the library," the Governor-General answered with a toothy grin.

The peerage looked surprised and glanced at one another. They never expected their king to open up to the sadistic psychopath that was the Hound. He was too sporadic and crazed that it was questionable if being near him was safe at all. He was a loyal servant to Azazel, after all, and that alone spelled out batshit insane.

"Anyways, she won't be joining us until tomorrow night," the seraph continued, breaking the group's simultaneous thoughts.

"Tomorrow night?" Asia asked.

"Yes. The Maous are hosting a party and many High-class devils will be in attendance. As well as Michael, myself, and a few others," he answered with folded arms.

It was a bit surprising to say the least. To go from training to a party in twenty-four hours. They could only describe it as serving under someone like Rias. Always at the center of attention and with many trying to get on her good side. Especially since she was the sister of a Maou. It was also interesting as the party was just before their Rating Game and since others were invited maybe it had more than meets the eye.

"Well, with that said, I want full reports of your training. I shall discuss your next steps afterword, understood? Good, then you're all dismissed."

With that, the group dispersed, each going to their respective rooms. Azazel watched as they left, looking at all of them with a grin on his face.

All of them had grown much stronger but, the one thing he didn't tell them, so had their king.

In those three weeks, Rias had grown stronger as well. Whatever happened with Raul had caused her to take leaps and bounds in her progress. Something even Sirzechs was unable to do. That alone aroused his curiosity and...well, everyone knew how he got when something piqued his interest. But, for now, all the seraph could do was sit back and watch carefully as the redhead and silverette's relationship grew closer to the point the line between friends would begin to blur. Then, it was a matter on what would happen and what he would do next. If he had to. Because one thing was for sure, Rias and Raul had changed during their time together. But was it for better, or for worse? That was the core question.

 **Alright, big turn of events. The explanation for Rias's training was something I thought of after rereading the light novel. I hope that suffices.**

 **As for the time skip, it's simple. I will be doing flashbacks of the training and had no reason to constantly repeat myself throughout the rest of the story. However, I gave enough information to hopefully quell your thirst until then.**

 **Now, as for Issei and his Balance Breaker. Rias is a huge part but I have now changed her to the point his Scale Mail won't pop from poking her breasts. No, as I've noticed from some readings, a high form of emotion is needed to achieve Balance Breaker. Hence Kiba's, Gaspers's, and so on. Similar also to Juggernaut Drive. So, why not give it to him through the opposite of perversion and use heartbreak instead. But I won't go into deeper details about that. That'll be for next chapter.**

 **As for Sirzechs, I know a lot of you asked about him. He does care for his little sister but he's a Maou and is very busy with work. As well as Raul being Azazels Hound.**

 **Anyways, harem. I have changed it slightly, nothing too severe.**

 _ **Raul: Leone (Akame Ga Kill), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Vali, Serafall, Mira (Fairy Tail), Sairi Bael (Female Sairaorg), Mizore (Rosario Vampire), Moka (Rosario + Vampire)**_

 **It was much too big. I want character development, not sporadic love. So, I lowered it to ten and will try to hopefully develop everyone well. So stick with me on that.**

 **But, with nothing left, I leave you all with one final question.**

 **Who should kill Sirzechs? Rias or Raul?**

 **I told you. This story is _dark._**

 **So, I hope for your answers soon. Later.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	6. Surprise, Underworld

**Im back. Again. Nothing to really say, so enjoy.**

 _Underworld - Party of the Maous_

The party was in full swing and the large mass of devils moved around in the large hall. Everyone was dressed for the occasion and looked as prestigious as ever. They talked, laughed, danced, and enjoyed the party hosted by the Maous. It was truly a sight to behold as it was a celebration among the highest ranking of devils.

The peerage of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri rode on the back of Tannin. It was a short trip and the group arrived as the party started. They were told of Rias's extended absence but went on anyway, knowing that she would arrive. And while Raul had become the reason for her momentary leave, the group decided to focus on the party and keep the redhead's image positive.

Issei was currently by Akeno's side, watching as the High-class devils talked amongst each other. He still felt lost in it all but found comfort being by his upperclassman's side. She was well-mannered and very polite to those who spoke to her and helped him out when someone spoke to him. She was a true senpai to him and he couldn't thank her enough, especially when some asked if he was willing to be traded to another house. Being the Red Dragon Emperor made him out to be like a prize to some, something he was glad he had friends to help him decline against. Especially when some offered the sexiest of women for him to fondle and play with all he liked.

After another turned down offer, Issei turned to the queen and bowed. "Thank you Akeno, for saving me," he said. The ravenette blushed and placed a hand to her cheek as she smiled.

"Ara ara, it was nothing. You're my kouhai and I won't let anyone take you, ufufufu," she assured, bringing a smile to the brunette's face.

"Sirzechs, where is your sister? It's unlike her to be this late," a voice spoke up from behind the duo.

They turned to see some elder men surrounding the Devil King. The redhead, in response, seemed unaffected by them and kept his usual smile. He had a relaxed demeanor despite the truth that his darling little imouto hadn't arrived yet. And while he knew that some of the elders were perverts and had lecherous eyes for his sister, he stayed calm and collected.

"She will be here very soon. There were just a few matters she had to take care of," he replied with a refreshing look on his face. The elders accepted the answer and eased off slightly.

"Yes, well...it is still a shame that the marriage between her and the third son of Phenix failed," another older man stated.

"Quite. I wonder what the Gremory shall do now to help strengthen the pillars," a third elder stated.

"Hah, probably try to form another marriage contract. Zeoticus is a smart man, he'll make the right decision," the first stated with confidence. But his confidence dripped into arrogance, something keeping him blind to the emotions of the super devil at his side.

This irked Sirzechs, seeing how the elders still hadn't changed. He knew they were irrational old fools who tried to stay in the past but there was a certain line they shouldn't cross. And talking of his sister like she was some piece of candy was getting too damn close. He'd obliterate them now if he could but knew that it wasn't the time or place. Nor should he allow his personal matters to cloud his political ones.

The Maou wished he could protect his little sister. But he had to let her grow on her own and do his best to help her along the way. That was his duty as a Maou and as her brother.

 _ ***FFSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH***_

The sound of a portal opening caught the ears of everyone in the hall. No one expected someone to be able to get in through magic but, low and behold, a golden magic circle opened up in the center of the room. It shimmered with letters and numbers of an old and forgotten language, one not even the devils could decipher. Was it the enemy?

The circle lit up brightly, blinding those near and forcing them to shield their eyes. It didn't last very long but the light held two shadows from what some could tell. The first was a male and the second was a female, the latter held in the arms of the former with her arms around his neck.

The light quickly vanished and everyone turned back to see who intruded on the party, hosted by the Devil Kings themselves.

At first, they were ready to berate the duo that entered but that energy soon left and shock took its place. The room quickly grew silent as they discovered who the duo was and couldn't help but feel in awe from their presence.

The male was tall with a fit physique. He had long silver hair, tied into a ponytail, with bright green eyes just behind his bangs. His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a black vest, black slim fit dress pants, and black high top shoes.

The female was voluptuous, having a body that would make any man stare. Her long red hair was tied up, allowing her seafoam green eyes to stand out and shine brightly. Her outfit was a long black dress with golden hems, a long slit running up to her thigh, allowing everyone to see her soft porcelain skin and long slender leg.

"Rias?" Sirzechs spoke up, sounding surprised. The duo turned to him before both smiled in a chilling way to the devil.

"Onii-sama, it is good to see you once more," she said smoothly. The Maou looked at her for a short time before turning to the silverette she clung to.

"Raul," he said.

"Good to see you, Lucifer," he replied with a nod. He then turned to Rias. "Shall we?" He asked her, to which she nodded.

They then left the older redhead, who was at a lost for words. He didn't even react to them leaving into the crowd.

What was his adorable little sister doing with the lycan? And how had they become so close? What happened behind his back when Rias and her group went off to train?

As Sirzechs continued to try and figure it out, the duo had joined the rest of the redhead's peerage. They were just as shocked as Sirzechs, seeing both of them together. Even after Azazel told them, for both of them to be so close to each other, it seemed odd and completely unfathomable to them.

Originally, it seemed that neither wanted to do nothing with the other.

Now, it was almost as if they were a couple.

The way Rias clung to him and how Raul held her close, they looked to be completely into each other.

The peerage could only have mixed emotions seeing this, ranging from shock, to mild curiosity, to pain.

"Rias," Akeno said, hanging off the word.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see all of you again," the heiress replied.

"It's surprising to see you two together," Xenovia commented, voicing everyone's thoughts. She wasn't heavily effected by the reveal but was very curious as to how they came about.

Raul and Rias looked at each other before chuckling softly.

"True, but the training helped us connect more and find out that we have a lot in common," the Hound explained, pulling the princess closer to him. She didn't mind it and, instead, opted for wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"He really helped me and showed me more to him than what I first thought," she added, nuzzling into his shoulder. He accepted and his smile grew wider.

The rest of the group could only stare. They were in complete disbelief. It seemed impossible for those two to get along just a few weeks ago. Now, all of a sudden, they couldn't take their hands off one another.

Rias, the person who warned them of him, was now under his spell. Raul, who didn't want to be near any of them, was in a similar fate as the redhead in his arms. The peerage could only ask what Sirzechs was still pondering over.

What changed both of their minds?

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Gremory Estate - Bathroom (Later that Night)_

After the party, the group finally returned to the estate exhausted. Everyone had a fine time, despite their hanging surprise on Raul and Rias, and were now readying themselves for bed. All except for one, that is.

Raul had just left the shower, one towel around his waist and the other drying his hair. He stopped in front of the mirror and pulled the towel off before glancing into it, looking at his own reflection. His lack of emotion was soon filled by a smirk appearing on his face. He closed his eyes and chuckled softly before placing a hand against the glass.

"So far so good," he whispered as he continued to laugh. Sirzechs was in complete shock, almost heartbroken in fact. Seeing his darling sister with the lycan, someone he didn't trust, and showing signs of affection seemed to have taken the Maou for a loop. And that filled the silverette with satisfaction.

As he reminisced, he felt a magic circle appear by the right side of his ear. He thinned his lips, knowing who it was by the easy to read signature.

He summoned a barrier around him, making sure no one could hear him or trace the calls whereabouts. After that, he answered the request, the circle glowing in response.

"Hello?" He asked, using his normal monotone voice.

 _"Ra-chan, nya!"_ An excited voice replied. The Hound inwardly sighed as he could feel the excitement through the connection.

"Kuroka, what have I told you about calling without erasing your signature," the Hound replied.

 _"I don't know but I always know you'll cover for me, nya,"_ she replied carefree. It made Raul pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head.

"What do you want anyways?" He asked, deciding to just get to the main topic.

 _"My adorable little sister. I held off on taking her tonight because you requested but my patience is already starting to thin,"_ Kuroka stated, sounding dead serious. She even dropped her trademark "nya" at the end.

"You've never attempted up until now. Why risk it in such a dangerous place where thousands of devils won't hesitate to kill you?" The lycan responded.

 _"She's waning on her power. I can feel it, she really needs me now,"_ Kuroka answered, sounding like a true older sibling. Her concern was very easy to read and it made Raul sigh.

"If that's the case, then you'll also be telling her the truth, I presume?"

There was a moment of silence. He could feel the hesitation and knew her answer.

"I thought so. Listen Kuroka, I told you to stay out of this not because I want to keep you two apart, I'm doing it so you don't make a mistake," he began to explain. "I don't need the rift between you two becoming any bigger and I'd rather all of us work together. But that means you have to leave things to me for now and save your selfish desires."

 _"They're not selfish!"_ Kuroka suddenly snapped. _"I want to save Koneko from those putrid devils. She deserves better and I'm the only one who can do that!"_

"Really? So constantly being on the run is better for her?" Raul questioned. "Turning her into a Stray Devil and making her a target will benefit her life?"

There was no immediate response.

"You see? You're not thinking things through. That's why I'm here. And I promised you that I'd reunite you with your sister. But, for now, I want you to stay low and await my orders, do you understand?"

 _"...Yes, nya..."_ She replied, sounding depressed. The lycan felt a little guilt from her response, knowing that she hated being so far from her sister for so long. He never felt that type of pain but it must've been difficult if it truly upset the normally lackadaisical nekomata.

"Listen, I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Keep your head up, okay?" He tried sounding as sympathetic as possible. Kuroka was still a friend and he didn't want to leave her feeling upset.

 _"Okay. But I'll be raising the number to ten, nya."_

"Ten!? Are you out of your mind!?" Raul shouted in shock.

 _"Well, you need to work on your how you speak to a lady. I'm still hurt because of how rude you were,"_ she said, feigning sadness.

"You're unbelievable," the Hound stated.

 _"Nya, you make me this way,"_ Kuroka replied cheerfully. The young man could only roll his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm hanging up now."

 _"Okay, see you soon, nya,"_ Kuroka exclaimed, sounding giddy as ever. He didn't know if it was because of his promise or the fact that she was actually able to double the number they originally agreed on. There was no telling with this woman.

"Oh, and tell Vali that Issei is close to attaining Balance Breaker," Raul added at the end.

 _"Will do."_

The link cut after that and the lycan released his barrier. Sighing, he finished drying off the rest of his body. He then changed into some sleepwear, only consisting of underwear and pajama pants, and exited the bathroom.

The silverette yawned and stretched, feeling the exhaustion finally catch up to him. So much so, that he didn't notice the person behind him until the very last second.

"..!"

Raul shot around, extending his claws, that now glowed a bright gold, and held them to the person's neck. Similarly, he looked to see an orb of red and black next to his face. The attack glowed brightly, filled with demonic magic. Only one person had such a potent amount, seeing as he was the one who trained them.

"Rias, what the hell?" He questioned, sounding playfully upset. The redhead giggled and released her attack, the lycan doing the same.

"Our training may be done for now but that won't stop me from playing with you," she said with a big smile on her face. It made Raul return one of his own.

"That's all well and good but what would your brother think? Seeing me and you together like this," he joked with a light chuckle. It made Rias pout and she grabbed his arm.

"Onii-sama needs to learn to let go. I'm old enough to be with whom I choose," she replied, squeezing his arm between her sizeable breasts.

"Oh? And what about your peerage? They were also very surprised to see us together," the silverette commented on.

"I'm sure they'll come to accept you. You may be sadistic and brutal, or cold and stoic, sometimes but you still have good traits about you. Just give them time and they'll see them too," the princess answered, sounding very genuine. It surprised Raul to here her say something like that. She was really one of the few he showed his "good" side too but never had someone given him an answer like that. At least, not without ulterior motives behind it.

"I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you," the young man replied, smiling softly. Rias blushed but didn't remove her eyes from his.

"Well, what can I say? You've been nothing but good to me since the start of our training," she said as she leaned further into him. Raul responded by wrapping his arms around her. "Even now, you're still comforting me."

"I have to. It's my job as your instructor, and your friend."

Raul proceeded to nuzzle the heiress's head into his chest, placing his on top of hers. Rias gladly accepted and inhaled the scent of the demon holding her. His smell was so familiar but still entrancing to her. It was almost like a spell as she found herself sinking further into his embrace.

Unbeknownst to the princess, a sickening grin had taken a place on Raul's face as she continued to fall deeper into his embrace. His sharpened fangs glistened as he looked like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

 _'So close now. Soon, Sirzechs, I will take her from you completely and crush you into dust,'_ he thought with satisfaction.

He had the leader of the flock. The head sheep of the group. Raul could feel her between his claws, begging to be devoured. But he had yet to fully capture her. No, there was still the tiniest of chances her shepherd could strike him down. He had to make sure he had her fully under his control before the he made any advances on Sirzechs.

But patience was a virtue. And he would wait it out until Rias gave him the go ahead to make her his.

As he and the redhead separated, his smile returned to it's original gentleness. The princess smiled in return, feeling his warmth and protection radiating over her. The comfort she felt from him, it was what led her to truly be free from her shackles. To experience emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. And find new ones she never felt before. He was her light in the darkness and she only wished he'd stay by her side from now on.

"Raul," he heard her say from his chest.

"What is it?" He asked in return.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" She asked, albeit a little hesitant.

"That's a sudden request. What brought it on?" He asked, looking down at her.

"It's just...I can't sleep alone. I usually prefer a body pillow to keep me warm," she answered with a heavy blush.

Raul smirked with teasing intent. "What about Issei? I thought you two were a thing," he replied.

The lycan had asked an important question. He knew of the king and pawns relationship and how both of them liked each other. However, they were also doubtful that the other felt the same and it allowed Raul the perfect opportunity to go after Rias and those unknown emotions.

So, by showing her he felt a close connection, it would then allow him to seal the deal once she was comfortable enough around him. And it started by pushing Issei out of her mind as a love interest. And luckily for him, the brunette was a super pervert who chased after any woman with big breasts. Thus allowing him a chance to attack Rias while she awaited his return.

A little dirty, but hey, he wasn't stealing. Rias was a teenage girl with needs and desires and Raul would play the prince to her princess.

So, now, since she just asked one of the big questions, it created a huge leap in his plan. He was one step closer to fully capturing her heart. All she had to do, was answer the way she knew he would. Then, he could begin his final steps to total control over the Gremory heir.

"He's sleeping with Asia and Xenovia. I'm not sure if I'm even welcomed anymore," she replied with a lowered head and saddened tone. All of which that made the lycan's inward smile grow even more sinister.

What luck for Raul that the Red Dragon Emperor was an indecisive idiot. He wasted his chance to claim her since long ago. Now, the silverette would use that mistake and continue his plan.

"Well, if you feel that way, I'd be more than happy to oblige," he answered, smiling reassuringly.

Rias's heart thumped at that and a blush lit up on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," Raul replied.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Gremory Estate - Courtyard_

By mid morning the next day, the lycan found himself alone walking through the halls. After his and Rias's wake up call, filled with teasing and playful banter, the redhead and her peerage went off to finish preparing for their Rating Game against the Sitri heiress.

That left Raul home alone with the servants. Which was basically him being by himself, seeing as the devils tried their best to completely avoid the silverette.

Not that he minded, seeing as the peace and quiet helped him relax. So, in that moment, the demon decided to enjoy a walk outside in the fresh air.

The humans world was so polluted and clouded with the musk of their greed and lust. It was much more potent than anything devils or fallen angels could produce, due to their mass numbers, but the Gremory's territory was very clean and much easier to breathe in.

"Ah, Raul, I presume?" Someone spoke up near the Hound. The young man turned and almost spoke before analyzing who was in front of him.

For a second, the lycan could have sworn the person who called him was Rias. But, after looking a bit longer, realized it was a person of close resemblance. An older sister or cousin, maybe?

The young woman was a close replica of the redheaded princess. The only difference was that her hair was shorter than Rias's and was brown instead of red. He also noticed her eyes were a beautiful violet, whereas Rias's were blue-green. Other than that, this woman could be mistaken for the Gremory heir.

"Ah, that is me," Raul answered her. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman giggled, raising a dainty hand over her lips. "My apologies. I'm Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother," the brunette answered.

"Her mother?" Raul asked in light surprise. Of course, he should have expected it seeing as the two were so identical. "You look so young, I'd have never thought."

"Fufu, you flatter me," Venelana replied.

"I'm simply stating the facts."

"Careful now, I do like 'em young," she teased, giving a saucy wink at the end.

"Please, with all due respect, I'd like to stay loyal to Rias," Raul stated with a chuckle of his own. He wasn't going to stray from his path and he knew, within it, that the heiress's parents would come along at some point. They would test him every which way to make sure he wasn't after anything dealing with their daughter.

So, he'd have to play to their favor and he was pretty sure as long as he ensured their daughter's safety and well-being first and foremost, that they'd accept him without a doubt. And even if they didn't "like" him, earning their trust was still a possibility. It was a respect strategy and, knowing his timing, would have to come in handy.

"Hmm, you say you're loyal, huh?" Venelana spoke up. She looked to ponder the word but Raul could tell she was still teasing him. As long as she was still in a positive mood.

"It's something I've been my entire life. And I'd rather not break it now," the lycan replied smoothly. The brunette looked to be studying him closely.

"Still, it's very confusing seeing as Rias had affections for Ise not too long ago," she stated, moving closer and looking at him harder. The conversation was already slipping a bit. Timing was not the demon's best attribute.

"I am as confused in that department as you, Lady Gremory," he responded, staying calm under her calculative gaze.

"Please elaborate."

"Well, when I first met her, I could tell she was infatuated with Issei Hyoudou. However, as I helped her train, I noticed her speak less and less of him," the silverette explained. He had to make it sound coincidental, otherwise they'd expect him of trying to use Rias.

Which he wasn't, completely. It would be a partnership, with love and affection involved. Knowing of her past, the princess deserved it.

"Oh? And what happened during this 'training'?" Venelana asked with suspicion.

"I helped her with her studies and refine her casting a bit better," Raul answered the woman. "However, she still has a long way to go before reaching her full potential."

This made the brunette raise a lone brow.

"You say that as if you can see it," she stated. It was a bait, testing him on his response. The silverette was easily prepared.

"Of course I can, because I believe she can become something more than just the Maou's little sister," he answered with confidence. This, in turn, irked Venelana a bit.

"She is more than that," she replied hotly. Raul saw it as her getting a little offended by the claim.

"Besides the Gremory heir and Sirzechs's little sister, what else is she?" He asked, folding his arms.

"She's my daughter and a proud king of her wonderful peerage," the brunette answered sharply.

"Maybe to you, but what do you think other devils see?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

The marchioness paused for the moment. She almost snapped at him but once she heard the entire question, she knew she couldn't respond. Venelana knew the way the devil society worked and...she wasn't pleased with it. At all.

Especially with the way it treated the heirs and heiresses to their rightful pillars. It was despicable.

"I thought so," Raul spoke up. Venelana turned to him with a nasty look in her eyes. She didn't like this boy. "Rias is treated as an object, not a person. I see her as a person. Someone who loves and needs to be loved. Issei is a guy who likes breasts and will go after it. Sure, he 'likes' Rias but what's to stop him from choosing another girl who claims their love for him?"

The brunette took a moment to think about it. His claim was valid but she didn't think Issei would do such a thing. He was loyal to Rias and showed great concern and care for her. Their bond was something to treasure, both her and Rias's father could see that.

"I..."

"Lady Gremory, you don't have to like me but listen to me when I say I only want the best for Rias. That includes her well-being physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually."

The brunette looked up at him, seeing his emerald eyes shimmer in the light. He looked sincere but the hidden motives were also there. She just couldn't trust him no matter how he looked at her or what he said. Something about him was off but she couldn't place it.

Inuyasha was nothing like this when she first met him. He was pure and kind, yet a little brash. But this boy, he had something dark hidden within him. But what was it that made her so defensive?

"I'll let you think it over. But just know, I'm not the one who's going to hurt your daughter in the end." With that, Raul turned to walk away.

Venelana watched him as he went. Her eyes barring into the back of his skull as she tried her hardest to get a read on him. What was stopping her? What was wrong with him?

The Lady had to tell Sirzechs or Zeoticus. But what could they do? Rias, from what she saw, was all over the lycan. And they promised to allow her to choose whom she wanted to be with. But could they trust this boy with their daughter?

Venelana, honestly, didn't want to find out.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Not much to really say. The Rating Game will be next chapter, to reveal Rias's changes. As well as introduce a few characters.**

 **Harem:**

 _ **Raul: Leone (Akame Ga Kill), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Vali, Serafall, Mira (Fairy Tail), Sairi Bael (Female Sairaorg), Moka (Rosario + Vampire)**_

 **Nothing more. Later guys.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


End file.
